Secret Guardian
by Amulet Misty
Summary: Discontinued. Ruki is finding it hard to be herself without Renamon around anymore. She wishes Renamon to come back but ends up...with an egg? Now she has to transfer to Seiyo Elementary and things are getting bad around here. What can she Ruki do to help?
1. An Egg and Goodbyes

Me: Yay! This is my Digimon/Shugo Chara crossover!!!!

Amu: Who's the main character?

Me: Ruki!!!!!!

Ruki: me?

Yaya: yep!

Ruki: Damn it!

Me: I really was excited to write this story!

Ruki: Oh great! ~rolls eyes~

Karin: Amulet Misty does not own Shugo Chara/Digimon or any other anime!

Me: Damn it!

Hikari: 3

Haruka: 2

Kasumi: 1

Everyone: Let's Roll!

* * *

Chapter One - An Egg and Goodbyes

I sat down in my room, feeling depressed. It's been two months since we defeated D-Reaper. I've been kind of distant from my friends lately. It's probably because I don't have Renamon around anymore. I really miss her. She was my partner and my first friend. But now she's back in the digital world. I've become more like my old self. People have started treating me like they did before; they ignored me. I learned to be kinder and have more fun, but I just can't seem to show it anymore. Whenever I try to be nice it just comes out as an insult.

"Ruki! Your dinner is ready!" my mum called from below.

I walked downstairs, and sat down at the dining table. My mum sat opposite me and my grandma sat next to her. There was one more chair left. My dad used to sit there, but he left. I was really young but I can still remember him. It hurts just to think about him.

My mum turned on the T.V. and the face of Saeki Nobuko came on. My mum listened to everything she said. I think she just wants our money. She says she has "Psychic Powers." I'm watching it since I have nothing better to do.

"Today we are discussing an issue on Guardians," she said in a slow deep voice, "They are always watching you."

I rolled my eyes while my mum gasped dramatically. As if these things are real, I don't believe this rubbish.

"For those who think this isn't real and that this is rubbish are gravely mistaken," she said.

HOLY CRAP!! How the hell did she know what I was thinking? Wait no, she must have memorised it as a line or something, just a coincidence.

"This is no line I memorised for those who are thinking that," she said as if she was glaring at me. No way she can be looking or talking about me!

"Yes, I am talking about you," she said softly.

I nearly fell off my chair. This was getting creepy, I would've gone upstairs but I really wanted to know what she would say next.

"The guardians bring out your true character, help you do what you really want and," she paused. I sat at the edge of my seat. Maybe this could cure my depression.

"Today's lucky numbers are seven, twenty-one and eighty! Good-night everyone!" she said cheerfully as a commercial came on.

I did an anime-fall. This was ridiculous. I stomped back upstairs to my room, fuming with anger. I want to know more and she gives me today's lucky numbers. Even so, she did have a point about guardians being real. Renamon used to be like my guardian, she was always there watching over me, protecting me. She allowed me to show my true self, the kinder me, the one who understood others.

I laid down on my bed, and put my hands together, please Renamon or guardian angel thing. I really want to be my old self.....the one who laughed more. Please, if you're really out there, help me.......Please.

~The Next Morning~

Okay, I know wished for a guardian angel...but I got...an egg? I stared at the black egg with gold hearts. Did the wishing star run out of guardian angels? If so, an egg was a terrible replacement. If you looked through my window you would probably think I'm a girl that is just staring at an egg. If you looked closer, you would see my face showing the expression of "WHAT THE FREAKING HELL?"I touched it, it seemed warm. I guess I have to see what hatches out of it....

Maybe Juri can help. She was the person who always asked me for advice, but this time I'm the one who needs advice. She doesn't treat me differently even though I've acted cold around her. I put the egg in the pouch I used to carry Digimon Cards in. I put it around my waist and started walking towards Jeri's house. It wasn't that far from mine. I rang the doorbell and a Jeri's step-mother opened the door.

"Are you here to see Juri?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah, is she here?" I asked.

"She's in her room," she said opening the door wider, "Please come in."

Her house was more like a mansion, it was three storeys high and had a lot of space. I came here a lot so I never got lost. My other friend, Takato, came here often too, but he always somehow got lost and ended up in the attic. I walked into Juri's room and saw she was using the phone.

"Really? Of Course I'll come! I'll be there by one!" Juri said and hung up. She turned around and gasped when she saw me.'

"Spill it," I said smirking.

"R-ruki-chan!" Juri said nervously, "It's nothing!"

"Sure," I said in a sarcastic voice, "Anyway, I've come to ask you for help."

Juri raised an eyebrow. I took out the egg from my pouch and showed it to Juri.

"Do you know what this is?" I asked her.

"What what is?" she asked me confused.

"This egg thing!" I said annoyed.

"What egg thing?"

"The one in my hand!"

"There's nothing in your hand!" she said.

Huh? Why can't she see it?

"Oh, never mind then," I said, walking out of her room without saying goodbye.

I walked back to the park, confused. Juri couldn't see the egg. Am I the only one who can see it? Am I going crazy or something? ARGH! I don't get it!!!! I sat down on the park bench. I always came here when I was worried or confused. What _is_ this egg thing? I watched some kids playing tag. A small boy wearing a blue cap was chasing a little girl wearing a pink dress. They looked like they were having fun, something I haven't done in a long time. The boy tagged the girl and she fell down. I wanted to help her but nobody would think the great Digimon Queen would help anyone but herself. "From a girl who's won't to do what she wants to someone who will! Chara change!" a voice said. I suddenly felt the urge to help the girl. I ran over to her.

"It's okay! It's just a little scratch!" I said soothingly, "I'll do magic to make it feel better!"

I waved my hand around the scratch and it immediately became better. The girl's eyes widened in surprise and she smiled cheerfully at me.

"Thank you Onee-san!" she thanked me, and ran off to play more tag with that boy.

I smiled at myself proudly. The old Ruki would never do anything like that. Wait........what? _Ping_! What was that? Did I help that little girl?

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?!?!?!" I screamed to the air.

Everyone in the park stared at me. I glared at them all and walked towards my house. What just happened? I took out the egg from my pouch. It looked like it was glowing. It must have something to do with the egg. I ran inside my house and raced upstairs to my room.

I switched on my laptop and went to google. I typed in "Guardian Angel Egg." A list of things came down...and I clicked many of them, but nothing seemed to match my problem. Finally, I found a link that looked promising.

"Guardian Characters" it said. I clicked it and a page showing a picture of a man with blond hair holding a book with a picture of an egg on it. The man was labelled with the name Amakawa Tsukasa . I saw a link saying "The Heart's Egg." I read what was written in it. _"All kids hold an egg in their soul. The egg of our hearts, our would-be selves. Yet unseen". _That's it? Where's the rest of the book? Damn it! Where can I find this Amakawa Tsukasa guy? I clicked on a link saying Biography. Name....age....birth place......occupation...wait the occupation says - Currently working as the superintendent for Seiyo Elementary. That's a school quite far from here. I can't just ask my mum if I she can take me there for no reason. I have to solve this problem somehow.

I went downstairs to hwait for dinner. I just sat down when I saw my mum practically skipping into the dining room. She had a really cheery grin plastered to her face.

"Guess what Ruki, Mother? I got promoted!!!" my mum squealed.

"Wow that's great, dear!" my grandmother cried.

"Yeah! But one thing..." she said looking at me, "We have to move to another part of Japan and you will have to transfer to a new school."

"Which school?" I asked.

"Seiyo Elementary," she answered.

"It's okay, mum," I said smiling.

"Really," she asked, surprised.

"Yeah," I replied. Absolutely perfect. Problem solved.

~The next day~

Somehow the news leaked out that I was moving. The girls from my class came over to wish me good luck in my new school and said they were going to miss me. Yeah _right_! They're too snobby to do anything for anyone else. I bet they only did it because they're so happy that I'm moving and honestly I'm happy I don't have to say their pampered faces again. Takato and the others planned a small farewell party for me. I don't mind that. I walked to the park where the party was being held...or should I say the farewell picnic?

"Hi guys," I greeted them.

"We're going to miss you," Takato said sadly.

"Yeah," Jenrya agreed nodding his head.

"Don't worry! I'll come and visit!" I said smiling a little.

"Yeah but still......" Juri said sadly.

"How was yesterday Juri-chan? Did you and Takato-kun have fun?" I asked smirking.

They both blushed heavily and started mumbling random stuff.

"It looks like Kenta-kun and Kazu-kun are enjoying the food," Juri said trying to change the subject and sweat-dropping.

I turned to see Kenta and Hikrokazu (we just call him Kazu) devouring the food. I have a feeling if we don't eat the food now there won't be any left for us. The others must have been thinking the same thing as me because they ran over to the food and began eating as much as they could. I walked slowly over and began eating calmly. Everyone stared at me. I should be eating for my life but I was eating like normal. Now you get what I mean by not being kind or fun. "From a girl who's won't to do what she wants to someone who will! Chara change!" a voice said. _Oh god not again!_ I started eating for my life like the others.

"Whoa! Who knew you could eat so much," said a familiar voice from behind.

I heard a 'ping' and I stopped eating. I turned around to see Akiyama Ryou smirking at me. I know I've been cold and I said I wanted to be kinder but I don't mind being cold to _him_. I glared at him and stood up.

"One more word and I'll beat you up so hard that you won't be able to eat at all," I retorted, still glaring at him.

The others sweat-dropped and ran over to me, trying to calm me down. Nobody liked me when I was angry. Except Ryou, he was still standing there smirking. If I said that to anyone else they would have been begging on their knees for mercy. I turned my back on him and he started chuckling.

"That's my Ruki-chan!" he said.

"Your 'Ruki-chan'? When did I allow you to use my given name?" I asked icily.

"Okay! Okay! My bad," Ryou said backing off, "That's my 'Makino-san"

That's better! Wait.....'my' Makino-san? That's it! I ran towards him, but Takato and Jenrya got hold of me.

"Get back here Ryou Akiyama!" I cried furiously.

"Good old Ruki-chan! I'm gonna miss you!" he said laughing.

I twitched. He called me by my given name again. Stupid Ryou! If I ever get my hands on him then he will have a new meaning of pain! After a while Takato and Jenrya let me go. I decided not to kill Ryou because I pitied him. I checked my watch. It was three already.

"Sorry guys! I have to head home and help my mum pack a few final things! We're leaving at five!" I announced.

"How did you pack so fast and get a flight arrangement?" Juri asked.

"My mum is a model, remember? She has her 'people'" I reminded her.

I walked back home and helped my mum pack a few final stuff. We weren't going to sell the house because we might come home and we're having a highly trained guard to make sure none of the furniture is stolen. Once we finished we walked back outside and I found my friends waiting for me.

Kazu and Kenta were crying. Juri looked really sad. Takato and Jenrya looked similar. Even Ryou looked depressed. I didn't know it was possible. We all went into a group hug. Damn this mushy stuff!

My mum and grandma went into the car. After one long look at my friends and my home, I got into the car. The car started moving. I looked back from the window of the car and saw them waving to me, and it was as if I could hear them telling me to never forget them and wishing me good luck.

* * *

Me: Tadaa!!! I enjoyed writing that!!!

Ruki: I liked the part where I was going to beat Ryou up!

Everyone besides Ruki: ~sweatdrop~

Me: Okay!!! Anyway, plz review!!!!!!!!!!

Ruki: Or I will freakin kick you!


	2. The First Day of School

Me: Yay! Second Chapter of this story!!

Ruki: I'm enjoying this.

Hikari: What about your other stories?

Me: I'm working on them.....

Everyone except me and Ruki: ~stares at me suspiciously~

Me: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OTHER ANIME!!! (its called "fanfiction" why do we do disclaimers?)

Kasumi: 3

Haruka: 2

Karin: 1

Everyone: Let's Roll!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 2 - The First Day of School

I stood there staring at my new school. It looked more like a castle from fairy-tales to me. I slowly walked to the school and I felt whispers following me. It was probably because of what I was wearing. I wore a bandanna/scarf with red and black checkers around my neck and wrist bands of the same colour. Maybe they were staring at something behind me. I turned around to see five people wearing capes walking towards the school. Capes? I could barely hold in the laughter. I stared for while more before I realized that there were more whispers now. Then I realized all the students had left the path in the middle empty for those people in capes to go through. One of them with pink hair saw me and stopped. The rest of them stopped too.

"Who are you?" she asked coolly.

"What's it to you?" I replied coolly too. Everyone was watching and they gasped. What's wrong with these people? Do they have to make a big event out of this?

"Nothing," she said and walked past me. She looked slightly shocked and offended though. The others started walking again, and so did I.

According to the note in my hand I was in class 6-Star. I found my class and pushed the door open. I walked in and the whole class stopped and looked at me.

"Ahh! You're the new girl right?" a messy looking teacher asked me.

"Obviously," I replied.

"Well you can call me Nikaidou-sensei," he said cheerfully.

"Class! This is a new girl who will be joining us," he said and turned to me, "Please introduce yourself."

"My name is Makino Ruki. I came from another part of Japan and got transferred here because my mum got promoted," I said smoothly.

"Please take a seat beside Hinamori Amu, the girl with pink-hair," he said, pointing to the girl that was in a cape before. She seemed to have taken it off.

I walked towards my seat, with more whispers following me. "Isn't she the Digimon Queen?" some of them said. "She's the daughter of a model!" said others. I sat down next to the Hinamori-girl, and I saw her glance at me.

Class wasn't bad. Nikaidou-sensei just gave out some tests to see what we know. I don't mean to brag but they were quite easy. At the end of class, the pink-haired girl stood up and walked over to me.

"Sorry about just now," she said extending her hand, "I think we started off wrongly. I'm Hinamori Amu."

"I'm Makino Ruki," I said hesitantly, I'm not used to people being cheery around me, but I guess this is a start. I shook her hand.

"So why were you wearing a cape just now, Hinamori-san?" I asked.

"Uh, I'm a guardian, though I don't really like the cape," she said rubbing the back of her head.

"What are guardians?" I asked confused.

"Guardians are a group of people that speak for the students," said a girl with long wavy blond hair, "We help students with their needs."

"This is Mashiro Rima, another guardian and my best friend," she said. Rima seemed to smile at this.

"Okay," I said trying to smile.

I felt the egg in my pouch wriggling. It better not do anything funny. Fortunately for me it didn't, but Amu and Rima started staring at me. I don't like people staring at me.

"What are you guys looking at?" I asked cooly.

Amu snapped out of it and began muttering apologies. Rima looked at me with disapproval on her face. Another guy walked over to us. He had short blond hair and was also one of the people that wore a cape.

"I think we should go, we're going to be late for P.E" he said. We nodded, but I noticed Amu turn a bit pink. It looks like she has a crush on this guy, not that I know anything about crushes. I've watched romance movies with Juri, my eyes nearly burned of all the mushy parts. They both look cute together though..wait.... Did I just think that? Everyone is too cheery; I think it might be contagious.

After everyone changed we went outside and the boys were playing football since we had a joint class with the Moon class. Only some girls were playing it. Probably because they're really girly. Amu was playing so I decided to play too. A boy with long dark hair (who I think is a Guardian too) kicked it to me, and I dribbled it, avoiding it getting taken from other players. I kicked it and it went speeding into the goal. The goal-keeper probably couldn't see the ball at the speed it went in. I heard people gasp and stare at me. Now they know that I'm not _just_ the daughter of a model. We continued playing and I kicked the ball to Amu but she tripped. The guy with blond hair came rushing over to her.

"Are you okay, Hinamori-san?" he asked extending his hand to Amu.

"Yeah, thanks Tadase-kun," she said blushing.

"What, are you her knight in shining armour?" I asked sarcastically.

Tadase started twitching and the Guardians there looked panicked. The guy in long hair told everyone that someone named 'Kukai' was here and everyone rushed somewhere to look for that person. I heard a ping. Tadase turned to me, trembling, and pointed at me.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME KNIGHT?" he shouted, "I AM KING!!!"

"Calling him 'prince' is bad, but _knight_?!?!" Amu said sweat-dropping.

I just stared at him and sweat-dropped. This was a lot like when the mysterious voice said 'Chara change' and made me do weird stuff. Maybe he had a weird egg or angel thing.

"Bow down to me commoner!" he said laughing evilly.

"Whatever," I said, looking at him amused.

"HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY YOUR KING!" he screeched.

Rima put a bucket over his head. He immediately stopped laughing and shouting and looked embarrassed.

"Please don't tell anybody you saw that," Amu pleaded.

"Sure, it's not like I care anyway," I said shrugging and walking away.

The rest of the day was normal for a school. When the last bell rang I quickly ran outside and started looking for the Amakawa Tsukasa guy. I heard that he was somewhere on the grounds. I walked for a few around the grounds. It was like a forest except it had a path. The cool wind blew gently on my face, it was really quiet. Then I heard a ruffle of leaves. Probably the wind, I thought, but I heard a branch break. I turned around and saw a tall guy that had purple-blue hair looking at me.

"What do you want?" I asked him icily.

"I smell an egg," he said smirking.

This guy can smell an egg? Wait, does he mean the egg in my pouch? He disappeared and reappeared behind me. He opened my pouch took out my egg and jumped away. HOW DARE HE TOUCH ME AND MY EGG? I ran towards him and he tightened his grip on the egg. I smirked.

"As if that can help you!" I cried.

I raised my fist and punched the arm holding my egg. He gasped in shock and I jumped up to catch my egg. Suddenly it hatched and out came a small fairy girl wearing a brown dress, with short brown hair that had fox ears sticking out of it, and a fox tail sticking out of her back. She looked like a mini half human Renamon.

"Who the hell are you?" I cried, staring at the fairy thing.

"Ruki-chan!" it said cheerfully, "I'm Rena! Your Guardian Character!"

"My what? How do you know my name?" I asked confused and freaked out. Even its name was like Renamon's.

"I'm your would-be-self," she said happily.

"That explains everything," I said sarcastically. Am I hallucinating or something? Now I have a tiny, floating guardian character thing.

"Well I guess your egg wasn't the embryo," the guy said, interrupting my thoughts. Now there was a small cat thing floating next to him. Damn this is weird. What is an embryo? Who is this guy?

"Let's go Ikuto, nya~" it said. Well that answered one of my questions.

"Hey, what's an embryo?" I asked.

"Since there's nothing left for me to do, bye Ruki-chan," Ikuto said smirking, and jumped away. Damn he didn't answer my question.

I watched as the mysterious Ikuto jumped aw- wait a minute. He called me by my given name. WHO LET HIM CALL ME RUKI-CHAN!!!!! I swear if I ever see him again I'm gonna kick his butt. He makes me angrier than Ryou does. Wait, is that even possible? Ryou would be mad if he found out somebody beat his "annoy me record." I turned back to my guardian character thing. What do I do with her?

"I think we should go home, Ruki-chan, your mum will be worried about you," Rena said.

"Oh crap! How could I forget mum!" I cried. I didn't notice that the sun was already setting. I ran back home, with Rena following behind me. When we arrived at my door I stopped and turned to Rena.

"Why are you following me?" I asked her.

"I'm your guardian character, I'm supposed to!" she cried waving her tiny arms.

"Okay...." I said walking in. My mum was there, standing with her arms crossed. She looked furious. Then I noticed a small angel thing floating next to her, wearing a white prom dress. She looked at Rena and gasped.

"You have a Shugo Chara!" she said pointing at Rena.

"Uh, yeah, I guess," I said sweat-dropping, "You have one too?"

"Of course, how do you think I got into modelling," she said cheerfully. Yeah, that must explain it.

"So what are they exactly?" I asked.

"They are the ones that you want to be, but just can't show it. All children have the heart's egg, which are made of their dreams. Some people's dreams are stronger, so they hatch as Guardian Characters. They usually fade away as they grow older," she explained.

"-and you still have one because...?"

"I still have the dream," she giggled "Her name is Sakura by the way."

I nodded. My mum suddenly jumped up, remembering something. She took out a letter from her pocket and gave it to me. I stared at her confused.

"It's from your friends," she told me. I read the letter and it said:

_Hi Ruki-chan! How's your new home? We know it's only been only been a day, but we already miss you. We have each written a small note to you!_

_Takto and Jenrya: Our trio has become a duo now....we are really going to miss you. Who's gonna hit Takato when he's being stupid? Ignore that line, Jenrya was the one being stupid._

_Juri: With you gone I have nobody to talk to! Who am I suppose to get advice from?? You can't expect me to ask the boys to help with my problems! If I ever need something I'm going to write a letter and you better write back!_

_Kazu and Kenta: Who's gonna call us wimps now? It's not fun anymore!_

I laughed at this point. I felt glad though, that my friends would not forget me. I reread the letter and saw that I missed one note. It was from Ryou. I rolled my eyes, but read the letter anyway.

_Ryou: Hey Ruki-chan! I miss you already. It's boring without you. But I have to say I'm looking forward to not getting beaten up every day. It might not last long though, since I'll be seeing you really soon._

I smirked and ate began eating dinner. What does Ryou mean when he says that he'll see me 'really soon'. He might still hold the "annoy me record." I walked up to my room, with Rena following me, and lay down on my bed. Then a question popped up in my head.

"Hey, since Juri couldn't see your egg and my mum could see you, does it mean that only people with with Shugo Charas can see you?" I asked Rena.

"Yeah, those Guardians have Shugo Charas," she said.

"How do you know?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"We can sense other Shugo Charas," she replied, "I think one of that Amu-girl's charas sensed me."

So now I have a Shugo Chara, but I don't want anybody to find out about it. Not yet anyway. I don't want any attention from the "guardians" if they find out I have one. I'll have to find a way to hide Rena from the Guardians. Somehow.

* * *

Ruki: I have a floating fairy thing....

SC girls: SHUGO CHARA!!!!!!!!

Me: stop shouting.

SC girls: fine....

Me: Anyway.....plz review cuz if you don't....

Ruki: I'll kick your butt!!!!

Me: One more time, everyone!

Everyone: REVIEW!!!!!


	3. An Exciting Day

Me: Tadaa! Another chapter of my crossover :DDD

Ruki: Great.

Me: YEAH IT IS GREAT!!!

Amu: So what happens in this chappie?

Me: I DO NOT OWN ANY ANIME AT ALL!!!

Amu: hey tell me!

Me: read the story!!!

Amu: 3

Ruki: 2

Me: 1

Everyone: Let's Roll!!!!

* * *

Chapter 3 - An Exciting Day (Kinda)

Today I roller-bladed to school. My orange hair was flying all over my face. It was fun, though. Now you must be wondering 'when did Ruki know how to have fun?' Well it wasn't my idea! Blame Rena for that, she's too outgoing for her own, I mean our own good. I'm not doing this because I want to. I haven't roller-bladed for years! I just found them and Rena did a chara change with me. She's kinda annoying but I think I'm happy I have her now. I still want to stop roller-blading though.

"Could you stop it?" I asked Rena, for the one hundredth time.

"Fine," she finally said, with a ping. I stopped roller-blading suddenly and fell down. That hurt. I took off my roller-blades and put them in my bag.

"Get back in my egg!" I snapped at Rena. She plopped back into the egg in my pouch. I smiled slightly, with satisfaction.

I walked to school at my usual pace. There were still whispers following me but I could care less. I think I can get used to the whispering, it's not like I've never had rumours flying around me before. I entered my class and there was a group of girls that came to a sudden stop of their conversation, which was probably about me. I had barely sat down at my place, when Amu came over to me. Now I could see three charas hovering around her head. One looked like a pink cheerleader, one wore blue with a sling-bag and one wore a green dress with frills. I didn't know someone could have so many charas. I pretended to not be able to see them and forced myself to look at Amu.

"Is there anything you want?" I asked her. The charas were all staring at me, and like I said, I do not like being stared at. I ignored it for now.

"Well this might sound like a weird question," Amu started "But have you found any eggs with patterns on it lately?"

"No," I lied, trying to look confused. "Don't they have something to do with Easter?"

"You know Easter!?!?" she cried, her honey coloured eyes widening.

"Yeah," I replied, now I was actually confused. Who doesn't know Easter? "It's the holiday with the chocolate rabbits and eggs, right?"

She sweat-dropped and said, "Oh yeah! Hehe. I forgot." She mumbled something like "I meant the company." I think I heard of _that _Easter before. They sponsored one of the fashion shows my mum was in. I went with her to meet their manager. He looked like a mean old man and there was something dark about him.

"I don't think she has a chara –desu," the green one with frills said.

"I'm sure she has one!" the one in blue said. She floated in front of my face. They were watching for my reaction. I felt like I was getting interrogated for a crime or something like that. I tried my best to ignore her and continued looking at Amu.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"No, sorry to have bothered you!" she said, bowing a little and went back to her seat, her charas following her. She must have thought I was out of ear-shot but I could still hear her talking.

"Maybe I was wrong, there could've been another girl Ikuto tried to steal the egg from," she said. She knows Ikuto? I hate that guy, trying to steal my egg, I'm gonna get him the next time we meet.

"The description fits Ruki-chan perfectly!" the blue chara argued.

"Give it a rest, Miki, it's not her," the pink one said.

"Whatever you say, Ran," Miki said, still looking unsatisfied.

The rest of the day was normal, except Miki kept flying around me to see if I could see her. I nearly flicked her away but I managed to pass it off as placing a strand of hair behind my ear. At the end of the school day, Amu came up to me again.

"Could you come with me to the guardian meeting today?" Amu asked me.

"I guess I have to," I answered, shrugging. I'm only doing this because I need to know more about charas, which is kinda difficult since I have to pretend to not know about them and not have one. I don't really know why I don't want them to know about Rena, but I just feel it's what I should do. When we arrived I gasped loudly. All the guardians had charas and they were all staring at me.

"This place is huge!" I quickly said, trying to cover up. The guardians looked a little less suspicious. I took a seat next to Amu. Tadase, Amu, Rima the guy with long purple hair, and a girl with hair nearly the same colour as mine were sitting at the table.

"Well you know me, Tadase and Rima," Amu said. "The one with purple hair is Fujisaki Nagehiko and the one with orange hair is Yuuki Yaya."

"So have you ever heard of the heart's egg?" Tadase asked me. I shook my head. "What about a guardian character?"

"What's that?" I asked, pretending and looking like I didn't know what he was talking about. A chara that looked like a tiny king floated beside Tadase.

"That commoner does not have a chara, I should think," it said. The rest of the charas (besides Miki) nodded.

"Ask her to open the pouch," Miki yelled. I froze where I sat. Damn it! What should I do? If I run away then they will think I have a chara. If I stay here and show them my pouch they'll _know_ I have a chara. I stayed still anyway, hoping that the guardians wouldn't listen to Miki. But they did, and the Yaya asked me to open my pouch. I opened it slowly, holding my breath. I closed my eyes and showed it to the guardians.

"There's nothing there," the Nagehiko said, looking a little bit disappointed. I sighed inwardly with relief. I wonder where Rena went though. I looked at the guardians and they looked like they were thinking what else to talk about. Then I heard the glass door open behind me. I turned around and saw this guy walk in. He had brown hair, looked athletic and was wearing the middle school uniform.

"Yo!" he greeted, ruffling the hair of Amu and Yaya. That was weird, I thought, staring at him. He looked at me and looked at Tadase.

"Who's she?" he asked Tadase.

"Oh this is Makino Ruki," Tadase introduced me. I was going to say that I could say my own name when the guy ruffled my hair too.

"I'm Souma Kukai," he introduced himself, "I know you."

"Stop messing with my hair," I said, annoyed. "What do you mean you know me? I never met you."

"Of course I do," Kukai said. "You're the Digimon Queen...or Ice Princess. My cousin told me all about you."

"Do not call me Ice Princess," I hissed, glaring at him.

"Haha. You're just as Ryou described you," he said chuckling.

"_Ryou _told you?" I asked sharply.

"Yeah…Ryou Akiyama - he's my cousin. He always talks about you and he says he knows you well," Kukai said grinning. Amu, Yaya and Rima looked at me suspiciously. I jumped out of my seat and started shouting.

"Who gave him the right to talk about me?!?!?" I bellowed. "When I get my hands on him he's going to wish he never met me! He's probably going to be in the hospital for a week!"

I stopped shouting when I realized it was so quiet. Everyone stared at me for my sudden outburst. I hope they don't get suspicious after that. Who am I kidding? They are definitely going to suspect me.

"Well, I have to go….my mum doesn't like me to be late," I said, slowly backing away towards the door, pretending that my outburst didn't happen. They all waved and looked relieved. I was almost at the door when I heard Tadase say, "Now, back to the meeting about X-eggs. Souma-kun, we will need your help if you see any of these." I wonder what those are. I was on the way back home when Rena just floated towards me from out of nowhere.

"Where were you?" I asked her.

"You don't want them to know about me and I figured they might look for me, so I hid," she explained, "that is one of the things foxes can do."

"You got that right," I said, and we both laughed. I was happy that Rena was here, she kept me company. On the other hand I can't believe Ryou talked about me. He is so annoying. Can't he just leave me alone? Sure he helped us defeat D-reaper and tried to impress me for some reason, but other than that he's just a self-centered pretty boy! ARGH! I hate him! I continued walking with Rena, still angry at Ryou and took a shortcut when my path was blocked by a tall person. He looked like one of those gangsters, which I'm sure he is.

"Give me everything you have," he demanded in a rough voice. I glared at him and stood still. "Give me all your stuff if you know what's good for you."

"I don't think I want to," I replied, coolly. "Move out of my way, I'm on my way home."

He didn't move so I turned around, but there was another guy there. He ran towards me but I went out of the way and he bumped into the other guy. Then they both tried to attack me, but I heard a ping, and I jumped really high and landed on both of them. They were groaning on the floor in pain. I was shocked to see I had a fox tail and fox ears. This was new. Then I heard laughing. I turned around to see Ikuto with cat ears and a cat tail. He jumped down from on top of the building.

"What do you want?" I asked him coldly.

"I was just passing by and saw the two guys trying to steal from you," he said nodding towards the two on the floor. "I was going to help you but it looks like I don't need to."

"I didn't need your help," I said, "as you can see. Now get out of the way, I'm trying to get home." I walked passed him and saw he looked at me with a weird expression.

"Just like Amu…"I heard him mutter. I turned around to face him.

"You know Amu?" I asked him. I'm sure Amu mentioned Ikuto when she questioned me before.

"If you're talking about Hinamori Amu," he said, "yes."

"Yeah, she and the guardians get in the way of Easter's work," he said. "But I think Amu's cute."

Oh god! Not that word again. I don't like _thinking_ of the word. When I hear it, I think of bunnies and candy and…Calumon.

"Don't say that word," I warned him.

"What word," he asked confused.

"Cute," I said hesitantly. Like I said, I don't like saying it.

"Really?" he said, jumping closer to me. His face was about 2 inches away from mine. "I think you're cute."

He stared at me for a while and he let out a groan of pain. I had punched him in the stomach. I laughed at him as he clutched his stomach. Rena joined me in my laughter and Yoru looked worried.

"Don't try things like that," I advised him, still laughing. Things like this crack me up. Love stories are disgusting but when someone things like that on me I think it's hilarious. I owed him a punch anyway for trying to steal my egg.

"It works on Amu," he muttered, wincing from the pain. I turned around and started walking back home, leaving Ikuto behind. He seemed to be looking at me with the expression of…admiration.

Not that I care, I'm used to that. Oh yeah I forgot to ask him about X-eggs. Too late for that, since I already punched him. I arrived home and my mum had dinner waiting for me. I finished my food and looked up at her.

"Mum, what are X-eggs?" I asked her. She looked surprised and a little sad.

"Sometimes people's dreams get messed up, and instead of Charas, they become X-eggs," she said. "They are black eggs which could hurt their owner if they become too strong." Dark eggs huh? I didn't know there were bad eggs. I guess dreams can get messed up. I hope that never happens to me. I glanced at Rena, who was chatting away with Sakura, and Rena looked like she was fine.

That night, I think I had a dream but it didn't feel like a dream. I was walking down a path in a garden. It was strange because I could feel the breeze and I'm sure I felt a little light fall on my face. There were colourful flowers everywhere and Rena was floating besides me. Suddenly, Rena looked like she was being sucked towards this room that was filled with light. I ran towards her,but I could feel my legs getting heavier. I wanted to go into the room but something pulled me back, and I couldn't move anymore. I saw something with a dark aura grip my shoulder, something that looked like a chara but had an X on its fore head grinned evilly, I screamed. I woke up, still screaming. I stopped when I found that I was safely in my room. Rena came half opened her egg.

"What's wrong, Ruki-chan?" she asked me.

"Nothing......just a nightmare,"I said, although I wasn't sure. It was _just_ a nightmare...right?

* * *

Me: hehe!

Ruki: What the hell was that all about?

Me: its a mystery..

Amu: Ruki pwned Ikuto...

Me: YAY!

Ruki: hehe ~grins~

Everyone: REVIEW!!!!


	4. No! He can't be here!

Me:Tadaa!!! New chappie!

Amu: That was a really long time!

Me: Eh sorry! Since it was a long time I'll just start it now.......

Ruki: Amulet Misty does not own Shugo Chara!!

Me: 3

Ruki: 2

Amu: 1

Everyone: Let's roll!

* * *

Chapter 4 - No! He _can't_ be here!

I was sitting down in class, staring out the window, watching clouds go by. The window was left slightly open to let in some fresh air and I felt a cool breeze blow through it. It wasn't comforting. It was as though the wind was trying to freeze me as I saw a cloud shaped like an egg with a puffy 'X' in front of it, although that might have been coincidence because I was thinking about X-eggs. I wondered how it must feel like to have your dream turned bad. It must really hurt.

"Makino-san" said a distant voice. I wonder where it's coming from? Could it be Rena who turned into an X-egg since I was sure that wasn't her usual voice and she usually calls me 'Ruki-chan.' "Makino-san" it repeated a bit louder. Who is it? It didn't sound female. "RUKI-CHAN!" the voice yelled, almost making me jump out of my seat. I realized that Nikaidou-sensei was calling me while I was staring out the window.

"Can you _please_ pay attention?" he asked me, adjusting his glasses which were tilted to one side.

"Oh , sorry," I mumbled, turning my face away from the window and facing Nikaidou-sensei.

I felt like I couldn't think about anything but X-eggs after the dream I had yesterday. That's why I thought that maybe Rena turned into one. It was possible that – no! I shook my head, pushing away the thought away and tried concentrating on the lesson.

"Please do the exercises on page ten for homework," Nikaido-sensei said just as the bell rang.

Amu had jumped at the sound since she was busy staring at Tadase. Everyone stared at her. She picked up her bag and slowly walked out the door. She looked a bit pink and looked as if she wanted to scream of embarrassment. At least she's not going to bother me with the usual questions today. That had made me feel a bit better.

I had just left the school's building when I saw a crowd (made up of mostly girls) surrounding something, or someone. Excited giggles could be heard everywhere.

"Kyaa! Kukai-senpai is here!" two girls squealed, rushing past me. Kukai had a lot of fan-girls, it turned out.

"Hi Kukai-kun, who's that?" I heard Amu's voice say.

"I'm his cousin," said a voice I was oh too familiar with. He _can't_ be here, I thought frantically. There's no way he could! Then again, he did say he would see me soon. I tried to slip past them without anyone noticing me. I thought I made it when –

"Ruki-chan!" his voice said. _Oh crap!_

The crowd cleared a path so that he could see me and everyone was looking at me. I turned around and saw, wearing the Seiyo middle school uniform with a grin, was Akiyama Ryou.

I turned back around; trying to escape, but the crowd had seemed to block my path. I was trapped. This was the worst! I faced Ryou and forced a smile.

"How nice to see you," I said. _As if I'll ever be glad to see him._

"I missed you!" he said happily. The crowd made an "awwww" sound. I hate them more than ever right now. "Did you?"

"I didn't think of you at all," I said loudly, expecting his grin to fade. Okay, that was a lie, I only thought of him with the wanting to beat him up, so that doesn't count.

"Yeah I knew you missed me," he said grinning even wider. I'll knock that grin off his arrogant face one day.

"So this is the Akiyama Ryou that Kukai-kun mentioned," Amu said looking interested.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"So that I could see you more," he said. He did _not_ just say that. I really want to kill him now. "My dad got a good job here too."

"You came here just to see Ruki-san?" a person from the crowd asked.

"Yup," he replied. Another round of 'awwws' could be heard. Some of the girls were giggling.

"He's staying at my place now," Kukai said to me. Did he expect me to want to visit Ryou? I'm definitely not going to.

"I'll walk you home Ruki-chan," Ryou said suddenly, and pulling me by my arm out of the school. I tried to break free but his grip just tightened. Where the hell is he taking me? I glared at him but that was about all I could do. Once we were quite far from the school, he stopped under a cherry-blossom tree, let go of my arm and turned to me.

"So how are you Ruki-chan?" he asked me.

"What do you think? You came from out of nowhere and started dragging me here!" I yelled, staring at him with disbelief.

"Well I meant how things here are?" he said. I was going to say it was none of his business, but he spoke again.

"I really did miss you," he told me, smiling warmly at me. He said that too suddenly. I stared at him, my anger fading for some reason.

"I'm doing fine, I guess," I said awkwardly. _I'm not as lonely since I have a Shugo Chara to keep me company. _I couldn't tell him that, though. There was a silence.

"I guess I missed you a bit," I said breaking the silence. I stopped, realizing what I said. I did not just say that. I can't believe I said that. What made me say that?

"Really?" he asked, his eye's lighting up.

"Of course!" I said brightly. Wait a minute! Rena is doing this. ARGH! But why? Aren't I suppose to beat Ryou up at the chara change? This is _not_ the time for her to do something like this. Well, at least my ears and tail didn't appear, though I'm still going have to talk to her when we get back home.

"Hmm so what's this?" a voice said from above us – wait, above us? I looked up and saw Ikuto sitting on the branch of the tree, smirking at us. He jumped down and landed gracefully next to me.

"Who are you?" Ryou demanded.

"I was just about to ask the same thing," Ikuto said. "Hi Ruki-chan."

"You know Ruki-chan?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah we're pretty close," Ikuto said still smirking.

"Close? I don't even know you that well," I said, making a grin appear on Ryou's face.

"I know her a lot better than you!" Ryou said.

"Yeah but she likes me better," Ikuto replied.

"No! She likes me the most," Ryou argued.

"Shut up! Both of you are idiots! Okay?" I shouted.

How _great_! The two people I hated in one place. What's next? Calumon coming bouncing onto my head? I glared at both of them and they both seemed to flinch. The chara change must have worn off.

"Sorry Ruki-chan," I heard Ryou mutter. Ikuto just kept on smirking.

"As long as I'm your idiot, right Ruki-chan," Ikuto said as if he was purring, stepping closer to me.

A second later he was on the ground again, groaning. Ryou and I seemed to have tackled him at the same time. Well Ryou could say that he shared something with me now.

"Not bad pretty-boy," I said. "I guess I'll let you walk me home."

"Thanks," he said grinning. We turned to leave when we hear Ikuto moan again.

"What about me?"

"You can go home when you feel better," I said grinning maliciously, waving at him as we started to walk.

"So where do you live?" Ryou asked.

"Just follow me," I said walking ahead. Ryou managed to keep pace with me though. A grin seemed to be glued to his face. Now why is that? He can't be _that_ happy to walk me home. Can he? Well being the idiot he is, I guess he could. He was just smiling at me with his messy auburn hair. For once I didn't feel angry or annoyed with him either.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked suddenly.

"I'm not staring at you," I said automatically.

"Yeah you were," he said. "You were looking at me without glaring at me."

"You were staring first!" I argued. _Now_ I felt annoyed with him. A glare just so happened to form on my face.

"Aw you just ruined it! Oh well, it was nice while it lasted," he said sighing.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him. A small pink tinge appeared on his face and he looked away from me.

"Nothing."

"Tell me!"

"You'll kill me if I tell you."

"I won't this time if you just _tell me_."

"Fine," he said. His blush reddened and he said quietly. "I just thought you looked cute when you weren't shouting or angry."

I stopped walking and stared at him. He stopped walking to. I don't know why, but those words just made me feel…..weird. It was a new feeling…..what was it? But that feeling only lasted for about five seconds.

I felt myself shake with anger. _Cute? _He just called me that word. He called me _cute_. I can't believe it. My shocked expression changed into a fierce glare.

_He called me cute. _

I raised my fist.

_He called me cute. _

I swung at him.

_He called me cute. _

But he caught my arm. I stared at him again. He just grinned. I suddenly didn't feel like hitting him anymore and I felt that weird feeling again. He let go of my arm and I lowered it. I gave him another glare at resumed my walking pace.

"You didn't hit me," he said, as we walked.

"Just count yourself lucky," I said. We arrived at my house and my mum was standing at the door with a happy expression.

"You're back Ruki-chan!" she said happily, hugging me. Sakura was floating by her shoulder.

It could have been my imagination, but out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Ryou stare at the space where Sakura would be if he could see charas. He couldn't see them right?

"Hello Ryou-kun," my mum said with a smile.

"Hi Nonoka-san" he replied.

"Thanks for walking Ruki-chan home."

"You're welcome," he said walking away while waving to us. When he was gone my mum turned to me.

"Is he your boyfriend?" she asked me. I stared at her with disbelief. She thinks _Ryou_ is my boyfriend. The world would come to an end if that ever happened.

"No way," I said shaking my head.

"Aww, I already imagined what the wedding would be like," she sighed.

"WHAT?!?!" I cried. "DON'T IMAGINE THINGS LIKE THAT!!!"

My mum just laughed and we both went in. She started humming a tune which sounded suspiciously like the 'Here Comes The Bride' song. I went up to my room and opened my pouch to let Rena out. She floated happily in the air.

"Why did you chara change me in front of Ryou?" I asked her, annoyed.

"You needed it," she said. "It's only cause you wanted to that you could chara change. Even if it was a tiny part that wanted the change."

"Don't ever do it again," I said.

"Okay Ruki-chan," she said smiling as usual.

"Unless I tell you to," I added.

I did _not _want to act like that in front of Ryou. What would Ryou think? Then a thought came to me - why do I care? I didn't know the answer so I threw myself onto the bed and went to asleep.

______

The next day when I was going to go to school, I found Ryou waiting ourside our house. I glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"I'm going to walk you to school," he said.

"We don't go to the same school, idiot!" I snapped.

"Yeah," he said, "but mine is close."

As much as I didn't want to, I somehow ended up walking to school with Ryou. Other kids were staring at us and started whispering when they thought I wasn't looking. _Another rumour had been born_, I thought bitterly.

"Bye Ruki-chan," he said, when we arrived at Seiyo. I gave him a slight nod and turned to go to class.

As I walked, and listened to people gossiping about me, I thought, _'My life just got whole lot more difficult.'_

* * *

Me: hehe!

Ruki: Why?!?!?

Me: Because I'm evil!!! HAHA! You have to deal with _Ikuto _and Ryou!

Amu: Oooh that's harsh!

Ruki: ~glares at me~

Me: ~unaffected by the glare~ REVIEW!!!


	5. A Colourful Weekend

Me: Tadaa! I finally updated.

Ruki: Took you long enough!

Me: I've been busy xD But now that it's holiday time I'll try updating more

Hikari :YAY!!!

Me: Anyway I don't own any anime at all! So enough delaying the chapter!

Kasumi: 3

Haruka: 2

Nozomi: 1

Everyone: Let's Roll!

* * *

Chapter 5 - A Colourful Weekend

I woke up one morning finding that I had nothing to do. I had finished all my homework the day before and I remembered that mum left early since she had a photo-shoot out of the city and my grandmother had gone with her. Usually on weekends my mum would force me to go shopping with her but at least that kept me occupied.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I still felt slightly sleepy but I guess I could start the day with breakfast. I had to make my own breakfast and it just occurred to me that I didn't even know how to fry a simple omelet. I guess I'll have to make my grandmother teach me one day. For now I settled with some cereal with milk and orange juice.

I glanced at the kitchen clock and it read eleven thirty.

"Good Morning," said a voice from behind me.

I jumped, startled, and turned around. Rena was smiling cheerfully at me.

That's right, I _wasn't_ alone. I had forgotten that Rena was here. I felt somewhat relieved, I didn't want to spend the day on my own like I used to.

"So what do you want to do?" she asked me, floating casually in the air.

Good question. What _did _I want to do? Nothing really…I'm not good at coming up with things to do by myself, which was probably why I don't know how to have fun.

I thought for a moment. Well I haven't been the city's park yet. I've passed it on the way to school but I never had time to look around properly.

"Let's go to the park," I decided.

"Yay! I've never been to a park!" she cheered bobbing up and down.

"Never?" I asked her.

"I go where you go, and we haven't been to a park yet," she told me. "I think you brought me to a park when I was an egg but I couldn't see anything so it doesn't count."

"Right," I said.

I went back to my room and took a quick shower. I put on, not a trendy skirt and blouse as I was usually forced to wear on weekends, but a comfy pair of jeans and my favorite blue heart t-shirt. I put on my pouch and brought my sling-bag with some money with me.

We left the house a few minutes later and walked to the park.

"Remember, if anyone I know, meaning the guardians, just so happens to be near us, hide. Got it?" I reminded her.

"Yes Ruki-chan!" Rena replied in a sing-song voice.

We arrived at the park after about ten minutes. It was quite a big one and it looks like we picked a good day to visit the park since the sun was shining and the sky was cloudless. The birds were chirping loudly and people could be seen chattering in small groups.

"Oh look over there!" Rena cried. She was pointing her tiny hand at the direction of a fountain that stood in the middle of the park.

I walked over to it and looked up. I guess it does look kind of pretty.

"Excuse me," a girl's voice from my left said. "Do you mind moving away, please?"

I turned to see a girl wearing a barrette with a canvas in front of her. She looked like she was trying to look over my shoulder. She had a long paintbrush in front of her and was wearing a smock covered in paint stains.

"What if I don't want to?" I said, in my cool voice. I didn't have to move if I didn't want to. It was a public park after all.

"Oh," her face faltered. "Sorry to bother you." She turned back to her painting and her eyes kept darting between me and the canvas. She was muttering things under her breath that I couldn't hear and she started painting again.

I stared at the fountain for a few more minutes. It just made me want to look at it for some reason. It sparkled as the sun shined on it.

"You know Ruki-chan," Rena said, after watching me watch the fountain with a slightly bored look. "We can just move on."

I considered her for a moment. I didn't really _need_ to stand here. I've already looked at the fountain for long enough anyway. I nodded slightly and walked past the girl in the smock. I glanced back for a moment then stopped walking. I walked back to the girl and stood behind her, with my mouth gaping slightly.

The painting was amazing. The girl had painted the fountain and it looked so realistic that I could almost swear that it was sparkling too. What surprised me most was that she had also painted me, staring at the fountain, and it looked _exactly_ like me. Even the expression looked right.

"Wow," I heard Rena gasp.

"Do you like it?" the girl asked timidly when she realized I was there.

"Yes," I said. "It's amazing."

"Thanks," she said smiling. "I'm Kamiya Ichigo by the way." Ichigo? She's named after a _strawberry_. It's a common name but whenever I hear it I have the feeling that I want to laugh, but that would be rude.

"I'm Makino Ruki," I said. "Where did you learn to paint like that?"

"I just practiced by myself whenever I'm free," she said.

"Really?" I asked. I didn't think anyone could just paint like that without taking art lessons or something.

She nodded. Then she looked back at her painting for a moment and started packing up.

"Are you going home now?" I asked her.

"No," she replied. "I'm going to find more things to paint."

She extended her hand. "It was nice to meet you, Makino-san."

I hesitated for a second, and then shook it. "Yeah, it was." I said.

She gave me a small wave and walked away, looking around the park.

"That's almost friendly for you, Ruki-chan!" Rena said cheerfully.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"You did well until you were kind of hesitant to shake her hand," she said. "Oh and you should've put in a smile."

"I still don't understand," I said.

"Well you didn't need to chara change with me to talk to her," she said.

I stayed silent for a moment. Why _did_ I talk to that girl? Come to think of it, that was quite out of character. I mean it's not like I usually care if someone does something about me or not, and I usually don't bother to talk to people. I guess having Rena around does help with these things.

"Whatever," I said in my I-could-care-less tone. Rena was right, though I'm never going to admit it.

"Where do we go now, Ruki-chan?" Rena asked, just when I heard someone call out my name.

"Ruki-chan!" I heard the voice of someone I wanted to see the least. I turned around and as I expected, I saw Ryou running towards me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me with his stupid grin.

"I'm walking in the park, idiot," I snapped. "It's not like I need a license or anything."

"You don't have to call me an idiot, you know."

"Well I want to."

"If you say so, my Ruki-chan."

"I am not _your _anything!"

"You're so feisty," he laughed. I glared at him.

"Shut up," I said.

"Aww……do I have to?" he asked in a childish sort of voice.

"I get enough of you during the school week. Do you have to ruin my weekends too?" I asked him, annoyed.

It was true. Ryou was following me everywhere when he could find the chance. He always walked me to school when I specifically told him _not_to. I even tried taking another way to school to avoid him but he just caught up with me and said, "Taking a new way is nice. Good idea Ruki-chan!" Whenever school was finished he'd be waiting outside to walk me home, and I'd try to ignore him but he'd keep talking about how great he was in his work and how awesome he was in sports. He even thinks I _like_ hanging out with him, of course, I told him that I thought he was an arrogant pretty-boy and he just laughed.

"But I thought you liked spending time with me," he said. That's exactly what I meant.

"I _don't_," I said.

"Fine," he said. "Why don't I take you out for lunch and then you can tell me if you like hanging out with me?"

"No way," I said. How could he even think of asking me that question? Wasn't it obvious by my glares how I felt? "We've already been 'hanging out' and I've never enjoyed it."

"Those times aren't really counted," he said. "That's just walking you to and from school."

"My answer's still no," I said. "I had a late breakfast anyway."

"Please?" he asked, and his expression was so serious that I forgot to snap back.

Maybe I could give him a chance. He wasn't that bad actually. Wait, what the heck am I thinking? Of course he's that bad! Still…he really did look like he wanted to go with me. I guess I could, but I'm not just going to agree after saying 'no' so much. How am I supposed to say 'okay' and not expect him to tease me for it? I'm not going to let him win.

"From a girl who's won't to do what she wants to someone who will! Chara change!" said Rena's voice.

Oh, _Hell no_!

I grabbed Ryou's arm and started pulling it.

"Fine we'll go," I turned to him and winked. Oh my god – _winked_!?!?! Someone shoot me. "Only if you pay for it, of course!"

He grinned at me. "Alright, let's go and eat some ramen."

"Fine by me," I said smiling cheerfully.

He nodded slowly. He looked confused yet happy with my sudden agreement.

It seemed to take forever. Ryou was now leading me to the shop while holding my hand. I wanted to pull my hand away or at least glare at him but Rena's chara change was having a strong hold over me and I was still smiling cheerfully. Why does it have to last this _long_?

"It's for your own good you know Ruki-chan" said Rena as if reading my mind. She said it in a triumphant voice. "If you' weren't chara changed you probably wouldn't get halfway to the restaurant without hitting Ryou."

She's right again. I hate this! When she undoes this chara change I'll shout at her – but I can't or people might think I'm crazy. Damn it… I'll just shout at Ryou instead. I looked at Ryou, well, that's the only thing I could do from my chara change. He still seemed happy and was looking at a shop where it said "Naruto Ramen" A shop that had the same name as a ninja anime? Oh God. At least we're almost there and I could stop acting all cheery.

Finally we arrived. Ryou turned to me.

"We're here Ruki-chan," he said, with his same boyish grin on his face.

Suddenly I felt my face grow warm. Warm? Why is it warm? Am I falling sick or something? I also got that feeling again…like when Ryou first walked me home…what was it? And I was suddenly very conscious about Ryou holding my hand…it felt sort of nice. Wait a minute. This must be an after-affect of Rena's chara change. I'll get her when we get home.

"Let go," I snapped. So the chara change _was_ lifted.

He chuckled and opened the door for me. "Ladies first," he said.

"Whatever," I muttered.

The shop was small but it had a homey welcoming feeling to it. I could smell the ramen from here and it smelled good. I actually love to eat ramen, but I'm not letting Ryou know that he picked a great restaurant to take me to.

"Let's sit there," Ryou said when he came in, pointing to a small table for two. I was going to say I wanted to sit on the stools where I could see the chef cook but he dragged me there by my hand.

"Don't do that," I said angrily, shaking off his hand.

"You were okay with it just now," he said with a supposedly innocent smile.

"That was different," I said under my breath. _I had a little shugo chara making me do that! I didn't_ want_ to hold your hand._ I really wish that I could've said that.

The waitress gave us our menus and I flipped through it.

"I'll have the Shōyu Ramen," I said. It was my favorite.

"Oh I want some too!" I heard Rena cry.

"Miso Ramen for me," Ryou said.

The waitress scribbled our orders down on her notebook and dashed away, leaving me alone with Ryou.

"So how's school?" Ryou asked me, trying to start a conversation.

I looked at him with disbelief. "You walk me to school every day and you're telling me you don't know how my school life is?"

"Well I'm the one who always talks," True, "and you probably don't listen to that either." Also True.

"You know," he said. "I just realized that I don't know much about you."

"How exciting," I said in a bored expression. Where is he going with this?

"Tell me more about yourself then," he said.

I blinked at him and smirked.

"Alright. I like hitting you, glaring at you, ignoring you and not being with you at all. My dislikes are – you."

"You're so cold," he said in a mock-hurt voice while pouting. "I liked the Ruki-chan ten minutes ago better."

I glared at him as if to say 'shut up'.

"Don't be upset, I still like you," he now laughed.

"Well I don't like _you_," I said still glaring at him.

"Don't be mean Ruki-chan," I heard Rena say.

Mean? I'm not being mean. I'm just…not being nice to Ryou. That's all. Who asked him to move here anyway? That reminds me –

"What did Takato and the others say when you said you were moving near me?" I asked him.

"They asked me to talk to you and asked you to keep in touch with them more," he said. "Juri says that she wishes you would go online more."

I laughed inwardly at that. I wonder who she goes to for advice now.

"They all miss you and told me to tell you 'hi' from all of them."

The food arrived and we ate in silence. Occasionally I would pretend to drop some noodles while Rena was near my feet, trying to catch them so she could eat too.

I was thinking about my friends who said they missed me. I don't have any friends here. The guardians are friendly but their supposed to be, aren't they? The other kids are either scared of me or think I'm too cool to be talked to. It had been pretty lonely. Rena was the only one you could count as a friend. Ryou might count if I actually liked him - and I don't.

Once we finished, the bill came and I took out my purse but Ryou protested and said they he would pay.

"Thanks," I said quietly as we left the restaurant.

"You're welcome Ruki-chan," he said smiling at me.

"Where are you going now?"

"I'm going back to Kukai's house," he said grinning. "He just got the newest Pokémon game."

He said goodbye and dashed in the direction of what I think was Kukai's house.

"Finally," I said out of relief. "That was torture."

"He wasn't that bad," Rena said crossing her arms.

"Yes, he was."

"No, he wasn't."

"Yes, he _was_."

"No, he _wasn't_," and before I could reply she said, "I'm your inner self so you think he wasn't too."

Damn it. She's right _again_. Maybe I don't think he's was that bad. Whatever.

"Let's go back to the park," Rena said with an air of being victorious.

"Sure," I said. As long as it's as far from Ryou as possible it should be fine. That sounds mean, even in my head.

I should use it on Ryou sometime.

We walked back to the park and I looked around.

"It's really quite," I said as my eyes narrowed. "Too quite."

Hehe. I always wanted to say that. Takato and Jenrya were the ones who usually said that.

"What do you think happened?" I asked Rena.

She didn't reply. I turned around to see her shaking a little.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Seeing her shake like that makes _me_ want to shiver.

"It's X-egg," she said. "It's a strong one."

My eyes widened in fear. A X-egg?!?!? Those were the things my mum told me about. Whose could it be?

"Useless," I heard miserable sounding voice call out. It was barely audible, but I could hear it.

"It's that way," Rena cried, pointing frantically towards the other side of the pond of the park.

"I don't see any-" I started but was interrupted.

"USELESS!" the voice cried and I saw a flash of something like purple lightning from the other side of the pond.

"Okay you're right. Lead me to it," I said following Rena, who had started floating to the other side already.

When we reached there I gasped loudly.

That girl from before –Ichigo- was standing in the middle of what seemed to be a circle of floating art. They were seemed supported by the purple energy that came from an egg just above Ichigo's head. It was black with a white X on it.

Around the paintings there were people lying crumpled on the floor.

"No one appreciates my work……" Ichigo muttered in a loud voice that didn't sound like her.

Her eyes looked blank.

"Do something," Rena yelled.

"Do _what_?" I replied loudly.

"Just stop it!" said Rena. "It's hurting all the other people!"

"Okay….Er – I know you're having fun and all but could you go back to normal, X-egg san?" I said in a wild attempt. I remember watching this in a show and it worked.

"Useless!" The X-egg cried, shooting a ray of purple energy at me, which I dodged because of Rena's timely chara change.

Well that didn't work at all. At least Rena is getting better timings for chara changes.

"Oh crap," I muttered. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know," Rena said frowning and looking worried. "Maybe we have to attack it."

I stared at Rena and said, "with what exactly?"

"Don't ask me," Rena she said.

"Well _you're_a shugo chara so you should know what to do," I said, dodging another blast from the X-egg.

"Hit it with your tail," Rena yelled.

That's the craziest thing I've ever heard. Well it's worth a try. I jumped up with a spin and hit the X-egg with my tail. It got pushed back and then it looked confused. I have no idea how I could tell it was confused since it didn't have a face, but whatever.

"Hey it wo-" Just then the X-egg hit us with a blast that I didn't see coming and I got thrown into the bushes, along with Rena.

That hurt - a lot. I was about to get up when I heard a voice.

"It's this way Amu-chan," I heard the voice say; I think it was that chara named Miki.

I tried to stay as still as possible but from where I was I could see what was happening. I saw Amu run up to the X-egg and nod at Miki.

"My own Heart…Unlock!" she cried and did this motion with her hand.

Then there was a flash of light and my eyes were forced shut. I just managed not to say 'crap!' out loud.

Once the light seemed to stop coming out I opened my eyes. Amu now seemed to give off some aura and she had changed clothes. She was wearing a blue outfit that made her look like an artist. She even had a giant brush in her hand.

"Colourful Canvas," she said. She shot out something rainbow coloured out of the brush and it hit the X-egg. It looked like it was trying to move away but all it could do was feebly jerk up and down.

"Don't do that," I heard Ichigo cry out."I will never be an artist. I can't paint. It's useless!"

"Don't say that," Amu said in a determined voice. "I didn't think I could draw either, but you must believe in yourself!"

"Believe?" Ichigo's voice said.

"Now's your chance Amu-chan," cried her pink chara, Ran.

Amu nodded.

"Negative Heart!" she said as a bright light formed again. "Lock On!"

I saw the X-egg freeze completely.

"Open Heart!"

The light grew brighter and rings of hearts were heading for the X-egg. Then, it slowly turned white, and it entered Ichigo's chest.

I heard a ping and Amu's clothes turned back to what it was before.

The people surrounding Ichigo seemed to be waking up and Ichigo looked like she had no idea where she was.

"You're paintings are great," Amu said to Ichigo, picking up one of her canvases. "I'm sure if you keep on painting you'll turn into an amazing artist."

Ichigo smiled cheerfully and said, "Thank you!"

Then Ichigo picked up her stuff and walked away. Everyone was going on like nothing had happened. Okay; _what the hell_!?!?

"Amu-chan," Suu said. "You're going to be late for Utau's show."

"Oh no!" Amu cried as she checked her watch. She hurried off to whatever show she was watching.

I laid my head on the ground; I had been watching the scene clenching my fists and watching as if my life depended on it. Amu had just, I don't know, _transformed _and she just made an X-egg turn back to normal. No one remembers anything either.

"Wow," Rena whispered in awe. "That was amazing."

"I have got to learn how to do that," I whispered back to Rena.

* * *

Me: I think this is my longest chapter yet.

Ruki: Yeah because I'm the best to write about.

Kasumi,Hikari, Haruka: ~glares~

Me: Okay! Anyway guess where the Ruki-asks-bad-guy-to-nicely-give-up idea came from?? I'll give some hints: it's not anime, it's quite old, the character who said something like that's name starts with a 'B'

Karin: If you get it right Amulet-chan will update sooner....and also -

Everyone: REVIEW!!!


	6. The Dance of Guilt

Me: Tadaa! A new chapter!

Yaya: You updated twice in one month!

Me: That must be a first xD

Ruki: Just get on with the story...

Rima: Amulet Misty does not own Digimon or Shugo Chara and never will. She also doesn't own Pokemon and Bleach and Naruto and--

Me: Yes, I get the point!

Amu: 3

Yaya: 2

Lulu: 1

Everyone: Let's roll!

* * *

Chapter Six - The Dance of Guilt

"You're going with Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yes! Yes! I can't believe it."

"Do you think Hinamori-san would go with me?"

"Why not ask Mashiro-san?"

"What are you going to wear?"

"I can't wait!"

Finally after an agonizingly long and painful ten minutes the bell rang. I walked quickly out of the classroom, away from all my fellow party-obsessed classmates. I've only heard my classmates talk about the party for the whole day. The people who are in charge of schools are holding a two-in-one Christmas and New Year Party on New Year's Eve. All the schools are participating and _everyone _has to go. That includes me.

Oh, did I mention that everyone has to dance too?

It's ridiculous. It's not like everyone wants to dance.

I glanced over my shoulder to see the other students pouring out from their classes and all of them were still talking about the party and the dance.

Ignore that last thing. Everyone wants to dance but me.

"Hey Ruki-chan," I heard Ryou's voice say when I reached the school gates.

"Hi," I said.

With that, we started on our usual way back to my house. I felt cold as I walked; it snowed yesterday and the ground was covered in a thin layer of white frost. Good thing I was wearing my thicker scarf.

I'm getting used to Ryou walking with me. Maybe that lunch I had with him made me hate him less. I don't like him, just to make it clear, I just don't hate him.

Unfortunately there were some bad things that came out from that day. My fellow classmates have been spreading rumors about ridiculous things ever since. Apparently someone saw us and thought we were on a date. If only I knew who saw us then I could beat them up.

"So…are you going to the dance?" he asked me, waking me from my train of thought.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" I grumbled. Why does he have to talk about the dance too?

"Haha. I guess not," he said. "But it'll be fun, right?"

I gave him a look that was meant to say _are-you-crazy?_

"Okay, maybe not for you," he said, reading my expression correctly.

"If _you_ had a choice, you would want to go even if you weren't forced to," I said. "Am I right?"

"Partly."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'd only go if you were going."

"Well that would've meant that you wouldn't have gone."

"I guess so," he said, turning his head away from me and staring at the ground.

There was an awkward silence.

So he wouldn't have gone if I didn't go? Ryou is definitely someone I don't understand at all.

I stared up at the sky. It was cloudy and it probably would start snowing soon. We probably got to get home quickly or we'd be even colder.

"Wouldyougotothedancewithme," I heard Ryou say suddenly. He had now turned to face me.

"What?" I said, unable to comprehend what exactly Ryou had just said.

He turned a bright pink and said, "I was wondering if at the party - I mean – if you want to go together."

I stared at him not exactly understanding his words.

"You mean walk to the party with you?"

He nodded.

"And – dance with you?"

He nodded again his face turning a bit red now.

There was a pause.

"No way in hell would I ever go with _you,_" I said, scoffing.

I can't believe that idiot just asked _me_ to the dance. First things first, I hate dancing. Second thing, I don't like him. He knows both of those facts and he still asks me. Figures what a pretty-boy would do.

"Ruki-chan!" I heard Rena say. So she finally decided to wake up after her long nap.

She floated out from her pouch and floated near my shoulder.

"That was very mean," she said in a disapproving voice. "You could have rejected him in a nicer way."

It wasn't _that_ mean.

Ryou, who could not see Rena, now looked down on the floor. I couldn't see his face yet somehow I could feel that he was looking disappointed.

"Oh right…you must be going with someone else. I just thought maybe –since we know each other a little- but just forget about it; stupid idea in the first place," he mumbled.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly in a voice that I rarely ever used.

Maybe I was…worried about Ryou?

He turned to me and was now wearing what looked like a painfully forced smile. "I'm fine."

I shoved my hands in my pockets.

"If you say so."

It felt like the air between us just dropped around ten degrees.

We didn't talk for the rest of our journey back to my house. Snow was starting to fall now.

I felt that my chest had tightened. I don't know why. This was another feeling…not the one from before like at the restaurant with Ryou. That feeling felt nice, but this was – painful.

I glanced at Rena who was glaring at me and I realized what it was.

It was guilt.

Maybe Rena was right. Maybe I did go too far. I could've just said no but the way that I said it…I think that hurt his feelings.

I glanced sideways at him and he looked really depressed.

ARGH! This guilt is killing me.

"We're here Ruki-chan," Ryou said softly.

"Yeah, thanks," I said, carefully watching his expression.

I think he saw me because he smiled again.

"See you tomorrow!" he said in an attempt at a cheerful voice.

He turned away and was walking back to his house.

Decision time; it's now or never.

I winced at the pain that just clutched at my chest.

Alright I've decided.

"Akiyama!" I called out.

I saw his figure turning to face me.

"I'll go with you."

There it was. The pain in my chest was released and I felt that it was easier to breathe.

"Great!" was all he said but I could see his wide grin from all the way where I was standing.

"You better not tell anyone!" I yelled but I don't think he heard me since he was practically skipping home.

"I'm proud of you Ruki-chan," Rena said, smiling as wide as Ryou had.

I gave her a half-smile. Yes, I felt pretty bad about what I said to Ryou and going with him makes up for it. I'm still a bit worried though. The guilt is gone now, but I am definitely going to regret this tomorrow.

* * *

What the hell was I thinking yesterday?

I think now that guilt might have been better.

On the way to school today, Ryou's grin was put in overdrive. He was really, really cheerful and it was extremely annoying.

At the moment I was with Rena. We were taking another route back from school through the park.

It's not wrong to avoid Ryou just for today. I'm going to dance with him anyway.

"If you want to be nicer you should try being with Ryou more," Rena said. She didn't approve of me avoiding Ryou. "He could teach you a thing or two about being friendly."

I glared at Rena. She's just grumpy because it's cold today and if we went with Ryou we would be at home, in my warm house. I'm taking my chances with the cold, right now, it must be better than being with Ryou.

"I'm already going to that dance with him," I said through gritted teeth. "That's as friendly as I can get, okay?"

Rena just shrugged.

"Useless!" I heard a miserable voice cry just then.

An X-egg! I've seen at least three this past week. They made people do really weird stuff. One of them made the people dance the chicken dance. People have some messed up dreams.

Another thing, every time I've seen an X-egg, I've had to hide somewhere. I think the bushes have gotten used to me.

This was because Hinarmori Amu always came and did a character transformation to purify the egg. That's what my mum called it when I told her about what I saw. She said she used to have a friend who could do it.

"She's coming Ruki-chan!" Rena warned.

I dived into a bush. This one happened to have some thorns in it.

"My own Heart," said a now familiar voice. "Unlock!"

After about fifteen minutes the egg was back to normal (it was sad since it was so clumsy) and my back was aching from the posture I was in.

"Nice job Amu," I heard someone say. Hmm…that voice sounded familiar.

"Ikuto!" I heard Amu yell. Oh, it was that cat guy. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing much," he said in a bored tone. "I was just watching you."

I needed a better view. I moved around the bush, until there was a gap I could see through.

"W-watching me?" Amu stuttered. She looked a bit red. "Wait – you shouldn't be out in public! Go back!"

Ikuto seemed to ignore that.

"Let's go together to the dance."

Huh? That cat guy was still in school? I guess he would be since he's wearing the senior school uniform.

"I c-can't."

"Why not?" he said. He had stepped closer to Amu.

"I'm already going with Tadase-kun," she said, blushing more furiously.

"Kiddy-King?" Ikuto said, smirking. "I didn't know he had the guts to ask you."

Amu's expression seemed to turn fierce at that.

"Don't talk about him that way," she snapped and stalked past Ikuto, who looked quite shocked.

After I was sure she was gone I stepped out of the bushes.

"Hah. You just got rejected! I wonder how many times that has happened to you," I taunted him.

Judging by his ego I would say he was a guy who would have lots of fan-girls and I couldn't resist the chance to insult him since it was just _there. _I still haven't forgiven him for trying to steal Rena's egg.

"That was probably the first," Ikuto said. He seemed to have regained some of his composure but he was still staring in the direction Amu walked with a slightly surprised look. Then he looked at me.

"What?" I asked him.

He smirked and said, "Why don't we both go together, Ruki?"

"It's still 'Makino' to you," I said, crossing my arms. "And I'm not going with you."

Then suddenly he was behind me and had his arms around me in a sort of hug. I have no idea how he got there. Must be his stupid cat reflexes.

"Think about it. Me and you…together," he said purring slightly.

"Hey! Ruki-chan doesn't like that," Rena said crossly. "Chara change."

I hopped out of Ikuto's arms and landed a few feet away from him.

"You do that again and I will punch you into next week," I threatened.

"Hmm. I guess today isn't my best day," Ikuto said, still smirking.

Don't my threats work anymore?!?!?

"I thought you would want to go with me," he sighed, looking depressed. Haha…depressed. I'm not falling for that act! Ryou being depressed I can believe; he's not good at acting. "Unless of course, you're already going with someone."

Oh damn it.

"I'm right, aren't I?" he said smirking wider. "Who are you going with? Anyone I know?"

"Even if I was going with someone, I wouldn't tell you." I said coolly.

"It's that guy that you were with that day, right?" he said, guessing correctly again.

I didn't answer, but I glared at him, and that gave the answer anyway. Maybe if I glare for long enough he would get scared at run away. No, it didn't work, he just stood there smirking. I have to work on a new glare.

"Hey Ikuto," his cat chara said, breaking the silence. "Let's go home, I'm hungry!"

Ikuto looked at Yoru. "Fine."

His cat ears appeared again.

"Bye Ruki," he said and then he jumped onto a tree and hopped away.

"Damn retarded cat guy," I said angrily.

"Yeah!" Rena said nodding. "Yoru said my ears looked funny. He has ears too!" She looked around. "But we do have to get going now, it's getting late."

"Alright," I said. The sky was already red and my mum is probably going to worry.

This dance is going to be such a pain, I just know it.

* * *

Me: A pain thou think of it and a pain it shalt be.

Everyone else: 0_0

Me: What? Don't you guys like talking in old style?

Everyone: ~silence and a cricketing noise~

Me: Hey! Talking in old style is cool! "Romeo! Romeo! Wherefore art thou romeo?" ~turns to everyone~

Everyone: ~not there~

Me: Oh even the cricket is too good for me now?

~total silence~

Me: Fine whatever! I'll get a new cricket.....meanwhile...REVIEW!!

Echo: Review....review...review....


	7. Dance of The Character

...review....review...review....~cricket~

Me:Tadaa! Hey guys, long time no update!

Ruki: You never update.

Me: Don't blame me! I had exams... but on a good note, Mr. Cricket returned! Anyway, here's the next chapter!

Amu: 3

Rima: 2

Yaya: 1

Everyone: Let's Roll!

* * *

Chapter 7 - Dance of The Character

I shifted uncomfortably in the dress I was wearing. Yes, a dress, a pink and frilly dress. My mum bought it for me when she heard I was going to the dance. When she first showed it to me, I considered jumping out my bed-room window. After a lot of tears from my mum, I agreed to wear the dress, just for this once.

"You look pretty in a dress," said Rena.

I pretended not to hear that. "You better stay in that bag."

I was bringing Rena since she really wanted to come but I can't wear the pouch since I'm wearing a dress, so I have to put her in a pink bag my mum is making me bring. I've never had so much pink in my life.

"Ruki, your date is here," my mum called from downstairs.

"He is not my date," I yelled back. "It's just a favour."

I walked down as slowly as possible but that didn't make Ryou go away. He was standing in front of my door, wearing a _tuxedo_. Oh God, what did I do wrong?

"Hey Ruki-chan," greeted Ryou. "You look good in a dress."

"Hi," I said ignoring his comment.

"I must take some pictures," my mother squealed. She pulled a camera from out of nowhere and started taking pictures.

"What? NO!" I cried. There can't be evidence that I went with Ryou! NEVER!!!!

But Ryou was enjoying it. He put an arm around my shoulder and grinned at the camera.

"Perfect," my mum said when she finally stopped. "You kids have fun!"

"We will," Ryou said.

I really doubted it.

_

I sat down with my arms folded, sulking. The music was too loud and there were just too many people. Somehow they managed to fit everyone in the Town Square but it was still very crowded.

Ryou asked me to dance just now but I refused to be seen dancing with him. Ryou had gone to get us drinks and said that I'd change my mind later.

I watched the other people dancing. I saw Amu and that Hotori guy dancing nervously as they passed me. Unfortunately their charas just happened to be playing and dancing right in the middle of my table. Yeah, I had a table all to myself if anyone who couldn't see them looked. Maybe I could swipe them away if I put my bag on the table. They wouldn't know I could see them.

Just then, the Queen, Mashiro, dropped into the seat next to me. I waited for a moment for an explanation but when she didn't give me one, so I said, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be dancing with someone?"

"No, I hate dancing," she said in her emotionless voice.

"Me too," I said. "I'm only here because I sort of owe this guy for something." Okay, I didn't owe anything to Ryou. It's all the guilt's fault.

"That, and we're forced to come, as Nagihiko is always reminding me," said Mashiro bitterly.

"What did he do?" I asked.

"We had a bet if Tadase would be brave enough to ask Amu to the dance and if Amu was brave enough to accept," she said. She nodded toward Amu and Tadase dancing. "I lost. He made me come to the dance with him."

I stared at Mashiro. She didn't seem quite bad. She was almost like me.

"Who are you here with?" she asked me.

"Akiyama. Your old Jack's cousin," I said.

Just as I said that, Ryou came back and handed me a glass of orange juice. "Do you feel like dancing now?" he asked me with a smile.

"No."

"What about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Fine...I get it..." he said with a sigh. "So...do you want to dance now?"

"For the last freaking time, NO!" I yelled, frustrated.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mashiro give me a sympathetic look.

Ryou sat down beside me and didn't say anything else. He was frowning slightly and was concentrating on watching the dancers.

Oh damn it, that was his depressed face. But I wasn't falling for guilt anymore. No way. I would never give in! NEVER!

* * *

..............

.......

.....

.

"Fine, I'll give in – I mean I'll dance with you," I said. The guilt was too strong. But this was the last time. May the guilt never be with me...again.

Ryou smiled enthusiastically and I let him lead me to the dance floor, not so enthusiastically.

When I said I hated dancing, I meant it; it looks really girly and I have no idea how to dance. Ryou was doing a pretty good job of steering me though; I managed not to step on his feet.

The music wasn't too bad, it was quite fast but then it just had to change. The DJ (Nikaido-sensei) started playing a slow song which all the girls sighed at. Everyone then started dancing really slowly and stared into their dance partner's eyes. Again, I asked, why me?

Now I noticed Ryou was staring at me.

"What is it?" I asked him. I hoped he was not expecting me to stare into his eyes too.

"You have no idea how to dance, do you?" he asked me.

"I do," I said indignantly. "Just step forward and backward and then repeat a hundred times."

He chuckled and said, "You almost stepped on my foot at least a hundred times."

I scowled. "Well, I didn't, did I?" I said.

"Only because of my expert dancing skills," he said with a grin.

There was that warm feeling again.

Before I could reply, I could see Rena coming out of my bag and floating off somewhere. What if someone sees her? I glanced at Ryou and decided to run after Rena.

"Hey! Where are you going?" he asked me.

"Sorry! I'll be right back," I said. Or maybe I won't come back? That sounded like a good idea...A picture of sad Ryou flashed in my mind...oh great, the guilt is always there, isn't it?

I shook my head. At the moment, the important thing was getting Rena back. What could she be thinking?

I followed Rena and found myself in a small park, not the one I usually go to, but it was similar. I also suddenly had an eerie feeling.

"Useless," I heard a voice cry. It must be an X-egg, but it sounded different.

I turned around to see, something, it looked like it might be a guardian character, but it was glowing with purple energy and it had a big white 'X' stamped across its forehead.

"What is that?" I asked Rena quietly.

"It was an X-egg and I followed it and then it saw me. Then the egg just suddenly hatched!" she squeaked.

"Useless!" it suddenly cried, and shot a beam of purple energy towards us. I just managed to dodge it.

"Where's the Joker when you need one?"I thought out loud. She was the only one who could stop these things.

It shot another ray at us and one hit me, I was pushed back and fell on the ground. I stared at it hopelessly. It cried 'Useless' again and again. It sounded like it was in so much pain, I almost couldn't stand it. Then I suddenly thought of what if Rena turned into an X-egg or an X-character (which I named that thing as). It mustn't feel good.

"Useless," it cried again. It shot a larger ray of energy and I leaped out of its way.

I hated not being able to do anything. That's what my character is for, so I could be nicer, to help people. I wanted to help it. Turn it back to normal. I wanted to do _something_.

"Ruki-chan, unlock your heart!" I heard Rena yell suddenly.

I saw a flash of light and it was coming...from me? I felt my heart beat faster and it felt like...I could do anything.

"Amethyst Sakuya!" I heard myself cry out, but it wasn't my voice.

The light disappeared and I looked down at my hands. I was wearing armour, exactly like when I turned into Sakuyamon, except...I didn't grow taller and my hair was the same. It was basically me wearing Sakuyamon's clothes. And Rena was with me instead of Renamon.

I looked around and Rena wasn't there. "I'm here," her voice said from inside of me. This felt so weird, I forgot how it felt to share a mind with someone else.

The X-character shot, multiple purple beams at us. I (or some could say 'we') dodged them all gracefully. It feels nice to be in battle again.

"Spirit Strike!" I shouted, as the beams tried to attack me again. My element foxes engulfed the beams and they both disappeared. "We're awesome!" Rena cried from inside me. I personally agreed.

"Useless," the X-character shrieked sounding angry. It shot an even more gigantic beam of purple, I didn't think that it could make such a big ray. "Talisman Sphere!" I cried automatically. A force-field surrounded me and deflected the beam, it shot back that the X-character, who screamed as it hit it.

The X-character collapsed onto the ground, looking confused.

"Well that stopped it for a while," I said, not sure what to do. "Now what?"

"Purify it," said Rena's voice.

"How?" I asked her.

"Try that thing that Amu-chan does," she replied.

I tried imitating the sign that Amu did and that took me about two minutes. How could she repeatedly do that? This position hurt my hand!

"Okay, got it," I said. "Useless Hea-"

"Negative Heart," hissed Rena.

"Fine, fine," I said. "Negative Heart! Lock on!"

I took step back.

"Open Heart!"

After a flash of light, hearts headed straight to the X-character and making it a normal chara egg again. That's what I always saw Amu do. And that was exactly what didn't happen. In fact, nothing happened at all. There might as well have been a cricket chirping in the background.

"Hey! What just happened?" I demanded to Rena.

"Nothing," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I know that," I said. "Why weren't there any sparkly heart things coming from my hand?"

"No idea," she replied in the same tone.

Maybe it doesn't work the first time. I saw the X-character slowly starting to realize what happened. "I'll try one more time," I said, positioning my hand again. "Alright!"

"Negative Heart! Lock-On!" There was a pause. "Open Heart!"

Now, there was a flash of light and glittering hearts.

"You did it!" cheered Rena happily.

"What are you talking about? I didn't even say anything," I said.

I turned around and I saw Hinamori Amu, in her chara transformation clothes (the pink one) with her hands in the heart position.

"Thank you," I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned back and saw a chara with a small blue dress and blond pigtails smiling gratefully and Amu...and me?

The chara went into her blue spotted egg and flew off.

I stared happily as the chara went back to its owner. I turned to get back to the party when I realized Amu was still there. She was staring at me.

"Oh yeah...sorry about that," I said sheepishly, she must me angry since I tried to use her signature move.

"Are you with Easter?" she asked me cautiously.

"Of course not. The last time I checked it's New Year's Eve, not Easter's Eve," I said. What? I couldn't help it.

Her face relaxed. "Oh good...well who are you?"

That's right...I had my mask on. Which is good, because I didn't want her to know who I was. It would be too embarrassing.

"No-one really important," I said.

She switched out of her character transformation. "I'm Hinamori Amu."

"Oh, yeah I know-" I stopped myself. "I mean – nice to meet you."

She shook my hand.

"Amu-chan she looks familiar,"said Miki.

"A little," Suu agreed.

"I think we might know her," added Ran.

"You were trying to help the X-character," she said. Hey! She called it an X-character, I was right! "You're a good person."

I smiled. "Thanks," I said, relieved she ignored her other charas.

"Hey why don't you un-chara nani?" she asked me.

"I don't want to," I said, hoping she would just take that answer.

She looked surprised. "Why?" She just had to ask, didn't she?

"Er- It makes me look cooler," I said pretending to pose. "I'm like one of those super-heroes."

She nodded, still looking confused.

"Anyway...I sort of have to go now," I said backing away. "Bye!"

I leapt onto a tree before she could say anything and leaped from tree to tree as fast as I could all the way home.

* * *

Me: And there it is....hmm I have 17 reviews....that's good!

Ruki: That's quite sad actually...

Me: At last it's something! Anyway if you want me to be happier...

Everyone: REVIEW! ~pretty please~


	8. Purify the Xcharacter!

Me:Tadaa! Okay, once again, sorry for the late chapter. I was busy with my Rimahiko fic.

Ruki: I couldn't care less.

Me: Sure. Anyway, I don't own Shugo Chara or Digimon.

Amu: 3

Rima: 2

Yaya: 1

Everyone: Let's roll!

* * *

Chapter 8 - Purify the X-character!

I laid down my head on my bed. I was exhausted. "Everything hurts," I mumbled to Rena.

"Well that was our first time transforming together," she said, yawning. I could tell that she was tired too. "It was awesome though!"

"Yeah," I said in agreement. I was bothered by one thing though. I could fight the X-egg or character, but what's the use if I can't purify them?

"Let's go to sleep," I said. "Tomorrow we start training."

**XOXOXO**

"Wake up!" shouted Rena at my ear.

I opened my eyes for a second and then closed them again and turned my back on Rena.

"I'll wake up later," I said sleepily.

"Come on! We have to go training!" said Rena. I felt her tugging at my hair.

"Oh fine," I said, rubbing my eyes and getting up.

I changed to my usual heart-shirt and jeans with a jeans-jacket ate breakfast and we went to the park. I stopped in a nice shaded area behind some trees. It was a small space but it looked like enough.

"So how are we going to train?" asked Rena.

"Well first I have to character transformation with you," I said.

"My own heart, unlock," I said, while doing the unlocking motion. A light flashed and I was Amethyst Sakuya again.

"_Okay, first is speed_," I thought.

"_Why do we need to train for speed?_" asked Rena. "_We're already super fast_."

"_Well we have to train_," I replied. "_How do you think Amu got so good? She probably did lots of training!_"

"_You're right_," she said in agreement.

"Okay so, our target is to leap around all of these threes in ten seconds," I said, determined. "Let's go!" I bent my knees and jumped up to one tree and hopped from tree to tree until I finally came back down.

"_How long was that?" _I asked Rena.

"_Seven seconds_," she said.

"Great," I said. "Now for five seconds."

I repeated the routine until Rena said, "_Five seconds complete!_"

After that I did a few rounds more, extending my range and lowering the time. I nearly fell out of a tree one time. I came down from our last round, panting.

"_That's great_," I said, satisfied with our progress. "_Let's take a break for a while-_"

"I feel it from this way," said a small voice that was familiar.

"_Oh crap! Don't un-transform_!" I cried in my head.

Just then, Amu came out from behind a tree and stared at me.

"Is there an X-egg anywhere?" she asked me seriously.

"No," I said. "I was just...training."

She relaxed then looked at me curiously."Training for what?" she asked me.

"Oh well, to get better at my character transformation," I said. "We're working on our speed. Oh yeah, the thing you did yesterday, that open heart thing..."

She nodded. "What about it?"

"How much training did it take to do your purifying thing," I asked her.

"I didn't really train," she said. "I did it on my second time."

I stared at her. She had no training at all? That's not fair.

"So how do you do it?" I asked her.

She held up her chain locket that she was wearing. "This gives me more power."

I blinked. "Can I borrow it for a minute?" I asked her. She stared at me.

"I don't think you can..." she said.

"It'll only take a minute," I said when my ears pricked up.

"X-egg," I said, looking around. "No...X-character..."

"She's right, it's around here somewhere," said Miki.

Amu nodded, and cried, "My own heart, unlock!" She did the hand motion. "Character Transformation: Amulet Spade."

I heard a rustle of leaves coming from the left. "Talisman Sphere," I yelled just as a purple bolt headed for Amu.

"Useless," the X-character that had just appeared shrieked in annoyance. It turned around and floated off in a different direction.

I leapt from tree to tree after it, putting my training to good use. I overtook it and blocked it's way.

Amu, who ran after us on the ground shouted, "Pass it to me."

"Batter Up!" I yelled, using my sceptre as a baseball bat.

"Mori!" it screeched after I hit it. It zoomed straight at Amu's direction.

"Colourful Canvas," she said, swinging her gigantic paintbrush. A rainbow beam hit the X-character, paralysing.

"Useless," it said weakly. "I can't do anything right. I'll always mess things up, no matter how much my friends try to help me. I'm useless."

What was that? It was...the owner's thoughts?

"Hey," said Amu. There are always things that you can't do-"

"USELESS!" it cried.

"-but you can't give up-"

"Useless!"

"HEY!" I said, jumping down next to Amu. "It's rude to interrupt people when their trying to talk to you. Maybe if you listen more then you can get thing done better. If you mess something up, then fix it!"

The X- character looked at me startled.

Suddenly I felt heated, like a bright light was shining on me. I saw Amu beside me shielding her eyes.

"Amethyst Mandala!" I cried out. I stroked the ground with my staff and sakura blossoms spread around me like a whirlwind. The X-egg couldn't move from it. Slowly it started turning back from black to white. I stared at it for a while before it flew away. Woah! I just purified an X-character. Cool.

I fell onto my knees. My body felt weak all of a sudden. Maybe purifying took too much out of me.

"Amethyst Saku – what! – Makino Ruki?" said Amu.

W-what? I blinked at realized I had un-transformed and Rena was sitting on the grass beside me.

Just great.

Amu helped me up. "Are you okay?" she asked me.

"Not really," I admitted. "But I'll live."

We stood there looking at each other in silence awkwardly.

"Er- why did I collapse like that?" I asked Amu. "Whenever you do it, you're just fine."

She looked as confused as I was for a minute then said, "Like I said before, the Humpty Lock gives me power. You did it by yourself so I think it took out more energy from you."

Her charas nodded approvingly at her theory.

"That's probably it," I agreed. Then I sighed. "So much for being unnoticed."

Amu laughed. "Don't worry," she said. "I didn't want my characters to come out at first either." She glanced at her charas. "Well, since you have a chara I should tell you about them."

She helped me walk over to a park bench where we sat down.

"You know what X-eggs and X-characters are right?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I saw you purify them," I answered. "How come there are so many X-eggs?"

She shook her head, "I'm not sure why, but there has been an increase lately." She looked troubled when she said that.

"Yeah," I said. "That's about it, right? Guardian Characters are your would-be-selves and X-eggs are your would-be-selves gone bad."

"Well, there's one more thing, but I'm not good at explaining it," she said. "It's getting late anyway. Come to the royal garden tomorrow after school, I'll explain it there."

She said goodbye and went back home. It was a about time I went home too. I got up and asked Rena to go back in her egg. She looked exhausted. I walked home, and nearly arrived when I saw Ryou heading my way. He was wearing that red sweater of his, and some black pants.

"Hey, Akiya-" and I was cut off by a strange feeling in my stomach. What was that all about?

Ryou looked up at me and stared.

Oh. Crap. I had totally deserted him after defeating that X-character.

I couldn't look up at his face and instead stared down at the pavement. He would just show another sad expression that would make me feel guiltier than I already felt.

"You now, you could've just told me you didn't like the party," he said.

_Of course I couldn't! Do you have any idea how hard it is to say no to you especially when you get that face!_ I wanted to yell at him, but kept my mouth shut.

"I – I didn't mean to leave you like that...I was going to come back but I sort of forgot," I said truthfully, even though it must've sounded like a complete lie to Ryou.

"It's okay," he said. His voice didn't sound that bad so I took a peek and was surprised to see him smiling. "You were busy, right?"

I was going to ask him how he knew, but I stopped myself. No need to complicate things. I smiled back at him.

I heard an "Aww" from my pouch, and realized I had been staring into Ryou's eyes for some crazy reason.

"Anyway," I said loudly. "I'm only going to say this once: Sorry. But don't think I like you or anything."

I walked past him indignantly, not looking back but I had a strange feeling that Ryou was still smiling.

Oh fine. I did like him. There I admitted it! Ryou Akiyama is my friend.

I wouldn't tell him that, of course.

**XOXOXO**

I felt tired the next day at school, and couldn't concentrate in class. Most of what Nikaidou-sensei said didn't make sense to me. Even Rena wasn't as hyper as usual. I wondered how long the effects would last. I nearly forgot that I had to go to the Royal Garden again, but remembered just as I was about to leave the school gates.

I walked through the glass doors once again and sat in a chair next to Amu and Nagihiko.

"Hi," I said. I stared at them, since they were all looking at me like they were expecting something.

"Hey, where's your chara," said Yaya eagerly, looking at the air around me.

Oh...that was what they were waiting for. I took out Rena's egg and nudged it. "Come out," I said. Her egg stayed still for a while, then it cracked open and Rena came floating out and sat on my shoulder sleepily.

"So...tired..." she muttered. She closed her eyes and started to doze off.

"Anyway," I said. "Amu said you were going to explain something to me."

The Guardians looked expectantly at Tadase who addressed me. "Have you heard about the _embryo_?"

I shook my head slowly. The word sounded vaguely familiar though. I think Ikuto mentioned it when he first tried to steal my egg.

"Well, it's supposed to be an egg, which grants you wishes," said Tadase. "We've been trying to look for it, and we've seen it a few times, but Easter has been getting in the way."

I looked at Amu. "You've mentioned that company before to me," I said.

She nodded. "They're also looking for the _embryo_," she explained. "They're the company who sometimes used kids heart eggs' to turn them into X-eggs to lure out the embryo."

"They also try to steal X-eggs," added Nagihiko.

_Embryo..._an egg that could grant you any wish...I'd like that. No wonder a lot of people were after it. But Easter were using X-eggs to find it. I clenched my fists; that was unforgivable.

"Hey, there was this cat guy, you know, Ikuto. Is he from Easter?" I asked them.

Tadase and Amu tensed, but I'm not sure exactly why.

"Yes," answered Rima, sipping her tea. "And we've been discussing a matter."

Tadase nodded. "In order to stop Easter from obtaining the embryo, we want you to join the Guardians."

I stared at them blankly. "No," I said.

They all looked stunned at the refusal.

"De ja vu," said Yaya, looking at Amu.

"Anyway, don't you guys have all the seats filled up? There isn't any other important card, you know," I said, referring to how their seats were named. "And I don't really want the attention."

Nagihiko turned to me. "That's why you won't actually be in the deck," he said.

Huh? I was confused...not in the deck?

"You won't be a Guardian in school, but you could help from outside," continued Tadase. "Discover some information and things like that."

"We'll pretend we won't know you," joined in Amu. "Then Easter won't suspect you're helping us or anything."

"Yeah!" said Yaya. "You'll be like a spy!"

"And this will be to stop Easter?" I said.

They nodded.

Well, why not? "Sure," I said. "I'm in."

"Then it's settled," said Tadase. "Welcome to the Guardians."

They all smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Now bow before me, commoner," said Kiseki. "I am your new King."

I flicked him and he floated away indignantly.

"Oh yeah," said Amu. "You don't have to come for the Guardian meetings, but you can if you want to."

I nodded. "I'll come sometimes...but I have to go now, I'm sort of tired."

I stood up, swung my bag over the shoulder and walked out of the Royal Garden.

"Cool! We're Guardians!" cheered Rena happily. I wonder when she woke up.

"Don't go shouting it out to the world like that," I warned her. "Remember, we're supposed to be secret Guardians."

"Okay," she said.

Hmm...Secret Guardians. That doesn't sound bad.

* * *

Me: Well I hoped you liked that! I'll try updating sooner!

Everyone: REVIEW!


	9. Teamwork

Me: Tadaa! I finally updated after...a month? Yeah. But this chapter might not be all that interesting...well it'll be better in future chapters.

Yaya: Yeahh! And it'll have lot's of candy!

Me: Er- I don't know why she said that. Anyway, I do not own Shugo Chara or Digimon. Obviously.

Ruki: 3

Amu: 2

Rima: 1

Me: Let's roll!

* * *

Chapter 9 - Teamwork

How much longer is this history lesson going to go on? Our history teacher, Kudou-sensei, a bald old man who must be at least sixty, must be the most boring teacher on earth. Either that or history must be the most boring subject on earth. Or even worse, our class has the most boring two combined into to create the most boring class on earth.

I rolled my pencil across the table, since it was impossible to pay attention to him. I'd just read my history textbook when I get home, it's easier that way. Then again, I don't know if I could be bothered to read it at home.

Rena floated onto my table from her egg and walked around. "This class is boring." Yes, that's the power of the class. Rena's only been out for less than one minute and she's bored.

I looked out the window. The sun was shining happily, taunting me for being indoors. The trees rustled, inviting me to go out. The X-egg floated lazily, asking me to purify it – wait – X-egg?

I was about to stand-up to go, but Amu was already asking if she could go to the bathroom. She flashed me a quick wink before taking off. Everyone watched her leave, since it was the most exciting thing that had happened so far in the class.

"Settle down," said Kudou-sensei absent-mindedly, continuing to drone on about some legendary princess that may or may not exist. I managed to listen to him for about ten seconds before becoming bored again.

I turned my attention back to the window and saw Amu transform into Amulet Clover, and fighting the X-egg. She shouted something and then the X-egg was covered with flowers. She sweat-dropped and the X-egg shook the harmless things off. She tried again, with the same results.

It wasn't fair! She got to go fight it and I was stuck here in old baldy's class.

From out of nowhere, another X-egg charged straight at Amulet Clover and only barely missed. I could see that her other characters were panicking. Well, that was okay, it was only two X-eggs. It tried to attack her again, but she took out a pan out of thin air and blocked the attack. I wonder how our transformation items can just come out from nowhere. Where do they go when we're done with using it?

Suddenly, another X-egg zoomed past Amulet clover and bounced beside the first-one. Amu took out her whisk and used what looked like Remake-Honey, but the X-eggs dodged it.

"So close," Rena said, as if she was watching a football-match or something.

Three wasn't that bad. She had three characters so she should be able to fight three X-eggs.

Then an X-character flew in and zapped Amulet Clover with an X-beam. Ouch, that must have hurt. I glanced around the room; no one else seemed to notice except Mashiro and Hotori. They had worried expressions on their faces.

Hmm...well, an X-character sure was difficult; a pain, really, with the three X-eggs. But Amu could probably handle it. The X-eggs started cracking, and out popped out three X-characters.

Okay, _now_ she's in trouble.

I made to get up but I remembered that I was in class. I had to think up a good excuse to get out of class... _Ring! _The bell rang. That was a coincidence.

"Let's go," said Rena in an urgent tone.

I packed up my things quickly and raced towards the door the outside but stopped when Nikaidou-sensei's head popped up from around the door. Shoot! I had his class next.

"Where do you think you're going, Makino-san?" he asked me.

Come on...think! "Er – bathroom?" Very original Ruki, very original.

Hotori and Mashiro ran past me and Nikaridou-sensei and went out the door. He didn't seem to notice at all even though they were just in front of him. I stared at him with disbelief.

"Hurry up! We've got to go...the X-characters are not going to wait for us, ya know," Rena complained.

Nikaidou-sensei took off his glasses and wiped it with a cloth he took out. "Very well. But you will have to write an essay on why you should go to the bathroom during lunchtime."

An essay? What? But I had no time to think about essays so I didn't say anything and pretended to walk to the bathroom and when he closed the door, me and Rena headed for outside.

"My own heart, unlock." I character transformed into Amethyst Sakuya and ran towards Amu. Mashiro and Hotori had already character transformed; Hotori had white frilly king clothes and Mashiro was wearing a clown costume. I took out my staff...out of nowhere. I saw an X-character about to attack Amu. "Dragon Helix!"

"Tightrope dancer," cried out Mashiro.

My four dragons severed Mashiro's rope, and went of course, allowing the X-character to zap us with dark energy.

We both fell backwards. Mashiro glared at me. "Watch your timing."

"Watch your aim," I retorted, even though I knew her aim was perfectly fine.

The X-character laughed at us and shot more beams at us as the second one helped it. I jumped aside to dodge but Mashiro got hit again, falling backwards once more. Hotori and Amu were battling the two other X-characters.

The two X-characters charged up for what looked like a super-ray. They fired. "Crystal Sphere," I shouted running in front of Mashiro so that it blocked her too.

"Juggling party," she shouted, throwing a bunch of bowling pins that hit an X-character zooming from the sides squarely at its X. She turned to face me. "Watch your back."

"Watch your front," I replied, though I smiled this time. "Dragon Helix," I yelled again, and it managed to hit the other one that was attacking us.

"Tightrope Dancer!" Mashiro's rope coiled itself around the two dizzy X-characters and flung it to the other two, they collided, making the other two dizzy as well. But one blasted an X-ray towards Hotori and Amu.

Hotori raised his staff. "Holy Crown!" Unfortunately the ray bounced off and headed towards me and Mashiro.

"Crystal Sphere," I yelled instinctively. It bounced off my sphere, back to the X-characters. Now they were completely confused.

"Negative Heart!" cried Amu, not wasting any time. "Lock on." She made her heart sign. "Open Heart!" The green heart beams hit the X-characters and they went back to their eggs and turned white. Except one, that one had turned blue with white stripes.

"A character egg?" said Amu looking confused. "But who...?" Before she could say more, all the eggs flew away in different directions.

We all un-character transformed. "I think that went rather well," I said. Okay, maybe our teamwork could've been a bit better.

"I wonder who's egg that was..." said Hotori.

I shrugged. "It could be anyone's. No point trying to find out." I turned towards the school's entrance. "Anyway, let's get back to class before Nikaidou-sensei and the rest of the class start thinking I'm weird."

The three shot me questioning looks. "I told them that I went to the bathroom."

Hotori started walking. "Anyway, Makino-san is right, we should get back since it's the last lesson."

We walked into the classroom and just at that moment the bell that indicated the end of school rang. "You may all leave," said Nikaidou-sensei. Well then what was the point of walking all the way back here? "Don't forget your essay, Makino-san."

I gritted my teeth. Right. Essay. More work. "Yes, sir." I made my way for the Royal Garden, taking the long route since I didn't want anyone to see be going there.

When I arrived, everyone was seated. They had pulled out an extra chair for me and I made myself comfortable.

"Today's snacks are donuts and tea," sang Yuiki. That was a weird combination. After that they all started signing documents and stuff. I sat for a while, watching them. When nobody said anything I broke the silence myself.

"Well! Aren't we going to start the meeting?" I asked, looking around at all of them.

"They have to do the paperwork for school first," explained Amu. "I don't have to since I'm the Joker."

"So we just have to sit and wait?"

"Yep."

Great. Well I could use this time to start on the essay for Nikaidou-sensei. I stared down and the blank page in front of me, not coming up with anything. Why exactly did I have to go to the bathroom before class?

"What are you doing?" asked Amu.

"I have to write an essay since I had to go to the 'bathroom'," I said, sighing. "Hey aren't you going to write one, you weren't in Nikaidou-sensei's class either."

Mashiro looked at me. "Didn't you know? Nikaidou-sensei knows about character eggs and X-eggs already." I stared at her. "He lets us out all the time."

"Hey, that means he heard me say we had to go get the X-characters," exclaimed Rena.

"And that means he gave me an essay for no reason," I said through gritted teeth. That retard! Giving me homework. ARGH!

No one made a comment about that, though Fujisaki looked up from his paperwork. "X-characters attacked you? How many were there?"

"Four." I ticked them off my fingers. "Three were X-eggs first, though."

"Interesting," muttered Fujisaki.

"What's so interesting about that?" asked Mashiro in a tone saying that it really wasn't interesting.

"It's just that," said Fujisaki ignoring her tone. "I saw three X-eggs on the way to school, but I couldn't follow them since I was going to be late."

Mashiro made a tutting sound. "I thought you were never late."

"Well, I just met a girl," said Fujisaki. Yuiki made and 'oooh' sound at this so Fujisaki raised his voice louder. "Because I saw a girl holding a guardian egg and she was really confused about it." Yuiki, went back to normal after that.

Tadase too looked up now. I think he was listening before, but he now looked like he was paying full attention. "We saw one of the eggs turned to a character egg."

Fujisaki raised an eyebrow. "What did it look like?"

"It was white with blue stripes," said Hotori.

"Michikawa Risa had the same egg." Fujisaki's expression darkened. "I wonder how it turned into an X-egg."

"Maybe she was freaked out by the idea of charas and everything," said Amu. "I was pretty worried about it myself."

"Yeah, that's probably it," I said. "Anyway, how come Nikaidou-sensei knows about all this stuff!" I crossed my arms. "Did he have a guardian chara or something."

And then the guardians took turns telling me how at first he was just a new clumsy teacher at the school. Then they found out that he could pull out children's heart's eggs into X-eggs, when he stole Amu's shugo eggs. It turned out that he was bitter since his own egg broke before being hatched because of his teacher quit making robots. Amu managed to turn all the X-eggs he gathered back to normal and Nikaidou-sensei met his own chara, who went back to his egg and heart.

"Nikaidou-sensei was sad, but I told him that the heart's egg could be repaired many times!" said Suu.

I let out a sigh. "So long story short, he's a bad guy turned good." I rocked on my chair. "They always turn good...and after that they turn out to be a great help." I stopped rocking on it.

"Well he did help us get to Utau-chan's concert that one time," said Yuiki thoughtfully.

"Oh, she's Ikuto's sister," Amu informed me.

I cracked my knuckles menacingly. "Damn cat guy. Just you wait, I'm gonna beat you so hard."

"That's the spirit," boomed Kiseki in a loud voice...well as loud as he could get his voice to be. "And we will obtain the Embryo!"

"Yeah!" yelled Rena enthusiastically. "And then we can use it to wish for-?" Rena looked at me. "What do you wanna wish for?"

I shrugged. "I don't know." I'd just let the others use it, I guess. "Wait, is the Embryo re-usable, or is it a onetime thing?"

The Guardians all looked at Hotori, who said, "We don't have any data on it except that it can grant wishes of a person...but I don't know if it's more than one person."

"Okay! Then when we get it we'll wish for unlimited wishes so we all get a turn," chirped Yuiki.

"I don't think it works that way." Amu sweat-dropped.

A beep sounded from my pocket and I checked my phone. "Shoot...my mum's asking why I'm not home...I didn't tell her about my Guardian meeting..." I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder. "I got to go, see you guys tomorrow."

And with that, my first day as a Guardian was over.

* * *

Me: Yeah, this chapter wasn't that interesting, you just see Ruki with the Guardians. Oh, but I think this might be my first chapter without a pagebreak xD Anyway, review!


	10. Trouble at Seiyo I

**A/N: TADAA! I'm alive.**

**Ruki: Damn it.**

**Me: While ignoring that rude comment, I would like to thank **_**theknottsbear**__**for**_** the review. Seriously, after getting the review, I was so motivated that I got up, turned on my laptop and started writing this chapter. So, this chapter is dedicated to **_**theknottsbear.**_

**Rima: 3**

**Utau: 2**

**Yaya: 1**

**Everyone: Let's roll!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10 - Trouble at Seiyo I**  
**

I stood there, panting, after having purified four X-eggs. On my own, I have to mention, and in an alleyway I passed on the way to school. I usually would have the other guardians around to help me but since this we had an assembly this morning the Guardians had to go to school early. Of course, since no one knew that I was a Guardian I didn't have to go. Still, I've been attacked by X-eggs for the third day in a row now so I'm starting to feel a little tired. I'm sure Amu must have had days like this, and wondered how she put up with it. My character transformation wore off and Rena sat on my shoulder, tired. I kept her out now, since there really aren't much people who can see her, and if they can, I don't think they'd be too interested. I brushed off some dust that had somehow settled in my hair.

"Yo." I turned around and saw Ryou looking into the alley. "What are you doing here?"

I shrugged. "I could ask you the same thing." I walked up beside him. "Want to walk up to school?"

He looked confused for only a moment then smiled and nodded. It was strange that I was the one to ask him if we could walk up to school. Come to think of it, I don't think I talked to him the past few days, because the whole Guardian business. We walked for a while and Ryou didn't talk.

"Ryou...why are you so quiet?" I blurted out. It was ironic how only a few weeks ago I would have given him a million dollars to make him shut up.

Ryou put his hands behind his head. "No real reason. Sometimes it's nice to just be quiet." I didn't say anything, but I knew what he meant. Sometimes I feel like I would just like some peace and go out to the park and just sit there and be quiet. People might say that is weird, but I find it relaxing. And today was an even quieter day, since most birds had migrated for winter, so there weren't many birds chirping.

"We're here," Ryou said. I looked up and saw the entrance to school, I hadn't realized. "Well, it was nice to walk with you. Have a good day, Ruki-chan."

"Yeah, you too Ry- Akiyama," I said.

He grinned. "You can call me Ryou if you want to."

I smiled. "You're okay Akiyama, but we're not that close."

"Then why am allowed to call you Ruki-chan?"

I paused for a moment. I have been letting him call me that for a while now. "I don't know," I said truthfully. "I'll get back to you on that question."

"Okay," Ryou said. "See you!"

"Bye." I continued walking to school. "Hey Rena, are you awake?"

Rena shifted on my shoulder, floated above it and stretched her arms. "I am now."

I passed the assembly hall and where the other Guardians were making sure everything was prepared. I watched for a while as Mashiro was checking that the sound worked and the others were arranging the chairs properly. I wanted to tell them about the X-egg attack on me this morning, but I remembered I had to get to class. I went to my class and Nikaidou-sensei was already calling out our names. Luckily, my last name is in the middle so I wasn't put down as late. As he called out the rest of the names I felt like something was wrong in class. I looked around and everything seemed normal. Everyone was chatting and gossiping.

"Ruki-chan...there's a strange atmosphere," Rena said.

I nodded. "I can feel it too. Do you think it has anything to do with an X-egg?"

"That's what's strange. Usually I can tell straight-away if it's an X-egg, but it's not like that. It's like...the feeling is almost there, but it's not." Rena frowned. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Actually, I think that could make sense. Maybe someone's heart's egg is going to become an X-egg." I scanned the room one more time. "The thing is, nobody looks as though they're sad or anything like that."

Rena floated above my head. "We could keep an eye out just in case."

"Okay, you do that. I don't want to get in trouble for not paying attention in class."

My character saluted me. "Roger!" She started floating around the room her eyes shifting from side to side.

Sometimes, I wondered how I ended up with a character like Rena. Renamon certainly wasn't this...cheerful. I smiled at the memory of Renamon. I wonder what she was doing now. She'd probably be surprised to see my character. That made me wonder if digimon would be able to see guardian characters. Another question would be if they could have characters themselves, or was it just a human thing? I sighed. No point trying to think about it, it would give me a head-ache.

Besides, I'm probably never going to see a digimon ever again.

Nikaidou-sensei was teaching us physics, and I managed to pay attention pretty well, even though the weird feeling was still there. After physics was over, Mashiro, Amu and Hotori returned from preparing the assembly hall. "Settle down, settle down," Nikaidou-sensei said the class, as they were took the Guardians entrance as an opportunity to talk. I have to admit that I was one of them, though it was only to talk to Rena and ask her if she felt anything new. To my disappointment, nothing showed up. Nothing happened, in the next lessons either and the bell rang to let us out for lunch.

I was packing my things and was trying to hurry up, after realizing that the rest of the class was already gone. Except the other Guardians; after a while I realized that they were waiting for me. I stood up and gave them a questioning look. "What's going on?"

Amu glanced at Miki. "Miki thinks that there's something wrong."

"But I can't feel anything," said Ran.

"The thing is, Miki is usually the first one to sense things when they come up," Amu continued. "And Rena's been floating around class too so I think something must be wrong."

"Nagihiko said Rhythm felt something as well," said Hotori.

"Yes, I've been feeling the strange atmosphere as well." I glanced around the room again, feeling frustrated. Why couldn't I find what was wrong?

"No point thinking about it now," Mashiro said. "Amu-chan, let's go get some lunch."

"Okay," Amu said and followed Mashiro and Hotori out of the room. I followed them for a while before Mashiro turned to me.

"I thought you were going to remain a secret," she said.

I paused. "Well we're all going to the canteen so as long as I walk a bit behind you guys I'll be fine. Besides, it's not like I'm going to sit with you guys anyway." The charas giggled, which I ignored.

When we arrived at the canteen, the Guardians went to their usual table and I sat down at the end of the table where the rest of the girls in my year were sitting. I was separated, yet close to them at the same time. I could move closer if I wanted to, but I preferred to eat alone. It was like that in my old girls school too. If I had gone to Takato and the other's school, I might have sat with them, since I'm more comfortable around them.

"Ruki-chan," Rena said. "The feeling's in this room too."

"I know," I replied quietly. "It's somewhat stronger in this room too." Maybe it had to do with the fact that there were more people in the room. I finished my lunch quickly and got rid of my tray. The feeling was now really getting to me.

I walked out of the canteen and decided to head to my locker since I had nothing better to do. I started taking out things from my schoolbag when I heard footsteps echoing through the corridors. I started to have an even more uneasy feeling than before, though I didn't know why. It was probably another student or a member of staff. I finished putting things into my bag and closed the door of my locker.

The sound had stopped for a while, accompanied with the sound of a door opening and closing, then the footsteps continued, though they were starting to fade. The thing that was different was that the footsteps were now faster. I walked towards the corridor on the right of my classroom since I thought the footsteps were coming from that direction. I opened the first door on the right and peered into the room. It was a music practice room, with a classic piano placed in it. My eyes widened as I realized that there was a girl sitting on the stool in front of her, with her head lying in her arms on the piano.

I ran over to her and shook her lightly. "Hey, wake up." The girl remained still, besides her breathing. I shook her again. "Wake up, kid." After a while, she started to stir and I stepped back as she rubbed her eyes.

She stretched her arms then looked at me. "Oh, hello, you're...Makino Ruki, right?"

I nodded. "What happened to you?"

She looked at me, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you were sleeping on a piano when it was time for lunch."

She looked slightly embarrassed. "I was practising, since I have a recital in a few days. I think I accidentally fell asleep."

I looked around the room and everything seemed to be in order. But I knew that I heard footsteps that were louder than any footsteps this girl could make. The sounded more like footsteps of an adult. "You didn't happen to see anyone strange pass here, did you?"

"No," she replied. "I was asleep the whole time until you came here so I didn't see anyone." She looked as if she just realized something. "Oh! Did you want to use the music room? I'm so sorry for being a disturbance."

I shook my head. "No, I just...had a feeling that I had to check this room."

She giggled. "That's good. I could've slept through one or two more lessons if you hadn't walked in." She gathered her music sheets and stuffed them in her bag. We walked out of the room when she staggered and held her head.

"What's wrong?" I asked in alarm.

She laughed nervously. "Nothing. I think sleeping on that hard piano did something to my head." She smiled. "Anyway, thanks again." She walked away from me, looking as though she was having a hard time to keep her balance.

_Sleeping during practice. How pathetic am I being? No one would want to listen to my recital._

"Did you hear that?" Rena cried. I turned behind me, expecting to see an X-egg. There was nothing there. I looked to my right, out the window. Nothing there either.

"Ruki-chan, that was that girl's voice. But I can't sense an X-egg or an X-character."

The bell rang again to signify the start of class. I started to make my way back to class when something caught my eye. Looking down the window I saw a man in a black suit going out the school entrance into a white van.

"Let's go Ruki-chan, you don't want to be late for class!"

With one last glance at the window, I followed Rena back to the classroom.

xxxxx

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. I hated crowds, everything felt so squashed and it felt like I had to freedom to move. School was over, and all the students and staff were gathered in the assembly hall for the Guardians to bring up recent topics. I didn't know if I'd rather be up there on the stage with the Guardians. On one hand, I would have more space, but on the other hand, there'd be a lot of attention on me, and I didn't like that either. Rena was also wary about her surroundings; she said she could still had a bad feeling.

I just wished the other Guardians would get going already and start the assembly. Finally, after what felt like hours, Hotori walked in front of to talk. I noticed how Kiseki was by his side, and how there was a crown on his head. The other Guardians were still sitting, down. Amu was wearing her Guardian cape for once, and was looking quite aware of some of the stares at her.

"Good afternoon," Hotori said in a more confident voice than usual. "Today we are going to discuss about the sports facilities and – "The lights suddenly died out. They flickered feebly for a while but then stayed off completely. Everyone was muttering, some were hoping that this meant they could go home early. Then, the light's came back on, though they were an eerie green colour.

"What's happening?" a few people were saying. Suddenly, everyone started closing their eyes and slumping back in their seats. Even the teachers were unconscious and a few people had fallen onto the floor.

I didn't feel any different and I looked up and saw that the Guardians were also looking around in shock. It seems that the light wasn't affecting anyone with a Guardian character. Suddenly the light flashed blue.

A few people started stirring, including a boy next to me. "Hey are you okay?" I asked him. Then I realized that his eyes looked blank and dark.

"Useless," he muttered. An X-egg came out of him and I stepped back. A crack formed on it and then an X-character popped out. It never usually became an X-character this fast. It grinned evily. "Everything is...USELESS!"

Dark energy was headed for me. "Rena!" I shouted.

"Character change!" My fox features appeared and I managed to quickly dodge the blast. I turned around, not wanting my back to be a target for the X-character. I gasped as I saw how many more X-characters had appeared. There had to be at least twenty.

The other Guardians came over to me, and I felt relieved that I was not alone on this.

"What's happening? Yaya's scared," Yuiki said.

Amu looked up. "The blue light's making X-characters come out."

Hotori looked at Fujisaki. "Could you try and fix the lights? The longer it stays on the more X-characters will probably pop up."

Fujisaki wasted no time and had sprinted off toward the direction of the power room. The X-characters were not doing anything except grinning at us, as if taunting us to make the first move.

"Do you think once the lights are back to normal the X-characters will return to their owners," I asked.

Amu shook her head. "I doubt it."

One more X-character popped up. We had to do something soon.

Hotori looked over the hall again."I guess we have no choice. Everyone, character transform!" Hotori ordered.

"Right," we said.

"My own heart," Amu said. "Unlock!" The usual bright light flashed.

"Character Transformation: Amulet Heart."

"Platinum Royale."

"Clown Drop."

"Dear Baby."

"Amethyst Sakuya."

The light had gone back to normal as we were doing our character transformation. It's a good thing that Fujisaki could work fast.

I pointed at the X-characters. "In the name of justice and dreams of everyone in the world." I hit the ground with my staff. "We, the Guardians, will defeat you!"

...

...

...

"Was that really necessary?" Mashiro asked.

I lowered my pointing hand, "...that was Rena."

"USELESS!" All the X-characters cried at the same time, as though it was a respond to my challenge. Geez, Rena had the worst timing to try and copy lines from Sailor Moon.

"Everyone, direct the X-character's to the middle of the hall," Tadase said taking charge. "Be careful of the other students and teachers."

"Alright, Go! Go! Little Duckies!" The battle started with Yuiki's ducks trying to secure an X-character each. Meanwhile, Mashiro had used Tight-rope dancer to help out. Amu was using skating in the air, charging into X-characters to drive them in the direction she wanted. Unfortunately the other X-characters that Yuiki and Mashiro couldn't get to were firing dark energy at the two of them.

"Holy crown!"

"Crystal Sphere!" Hotori and I managed to block the attacks,

I looked around, the X-characters did look like they were getting closer to the middle. I dodged another energy blast, just managing not to land on a girl. It was hard to fight with all these people around. Just as I finished that thought Fujisaki ran back into the hall and started moving people to the side. Again, it was surprising how fast he could work. Now, there was just enough space for the fight.

"It's useless!" they screeched.

Amu landed back down on the ground. "Holy Rod: Special!" Her rod made a huge round around the X-character's, making sure all of them were at the centre of the hall.

Hotori raised his staff. "White Decoration!" Glowing yellow light surrounded the X-characters and trapped them.

"Negative heart: Lock on!"

"Useless!" the X-characters shrieked.

"Open Heart!" There was a bright light.

I sighed, relieved. Finally, I could not stand another second of fighting against all the X-characters. I looked up at the light triumphantly. The light started to fade, revealing a the many guardian eggs that were about to return to their own-

"No!" Amu cried in horror. The guardian eggs turned dark into X-eggs again and hatched into X-characters all over again.

And it was as if I could hear them all as they grinned at us darkly.

_Didn't we tell you? _

"IT'S USELESS!"

...

...

...

**THE END...**

**...**

**...**

**... **

**...of the chapter.**

**A/N: Haha, I bet a lot of authors do this, so I'm sure that was kind of a fail xD Anyway, I think I've left you on quite a cliff-hanger.**

**Amu: You **_**think**_**?**

**Me: -cough- Anyway, I' m sorry I haven't updated in such a freaking long time. I'll definitely try and update faster. Even though I always say that it never really comes true, but YES! This time I'll really try,**

**Reviews are nice. They really do motivate me! Again, thank you **_**so**_** much **_**theknottsbear **_**. **

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
